Finding Home, the place one belongs
by WhiteFoxRose
Summary: On a planet far away two girls find themselves outcasted for things they could've never controlled in high society. When a tragic event strikes they are forced to relocate to earth, one weakened the other turned into a cat. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Obdulz

_**I do not own Dragon ball Z (or Dragon ball GT though I might just ignore that set). Only my original characters are mine, and the ideas incorporated into the story.**_

_**If you are reading this I ask that you maybe review or comment, for this is my first post here, and I would like to know how it went over. I know the DBZ characters are not present in this chapter, but they will pop up either in one of the next two. I wanted to build my primary characters first.**_

**NOTE: This is taking place a couple years or so after the end of the Dragon Ball Z series...**_**  
**_

_**Also I have put a set of images together to help you picture the two characters. It will be at the end of this segment... Thanks for reading!!! - I hope you enjoy it. **  
_

* * *

"Princess Valencia, I am pleased to inform you Grand Duchess Seraphina has passed the warriors test and has received the highest marks ever scored." The man stood two feet taller than the princess. He had short red hair and burning purple eyes. Bowing, he lowered himself to her height. "A celebration banquet will be held tonight." 

"Thank you very much for informing me Ami." Her vivid green eyes sparkled as she smiled. Princess Valencia was slender in build and petit in frame. She stood only at 5'4'' with a weight of 123lbs. She had the frame of a runner with lean muscles, a small chest, and little areas of fat. Her kind demeanor and playfulness did not make her prudish or spoiled. Living in a castle was no more or less pleasant than living in a shack to her. She was the lowest of the royalty even lower than half-breeds and bastard children.

"Princess." Ami rose back to his full height. "I would like to also wish you a happy birthday, miss. May it be a good day for you." The princess's head jerked over causing her long locks of green hair to vibrate.

"Oh." Realization set into her face for it was the first time that day that she heard it was her birthday. "Thank you very much Ami." She gave him her biggest grin. "I hope today is good for you too, and that things stay well for your family." She bobbed her head in a slight bow, even though royalty was never allowed to bow before another. Ami's eyes reflected sadness for the lowly princess as she spoke. The other royals often neglected her and ignored her existence because the absence of her family. Right after her birth both her parents had been assassinated. Family and marriage were the two ways to gain the status of royalty. Without family and a strong presence Valencia had fallen through the cracks of the royal tree, a princess that was a no body, an orphan in the royal family.

"Thank you Princess. My wife and sons enjoyed your visits when I was sent to the warring planets. We would love it if you would let us throw you a small party." Ami had first been surprised at her harmlessness when he was assigned to her. She was the un-assassin-able royalty. The first failed attempt was also when her parents were killed. Her superior purebred energy had protected her when she was just an infant. As she grew, so did her power. Other royals became fearful and sent more assassins after her, each stronger than the last. Princess Valencia survived them all un-phased and because of her servant friends and personality remained carefree. By age twelve, the other royals had given up on killing her and just ignored her existence. She was often mistaken as a fierce and deadly warrior because of the assassination stories, but the truth was easily figured out once seen in person. It was that she was just a playful person who never hurt anyone unprovoked.

"That would be lovely. I would be very honored to visit your home again. Thank you. May I bring a friend, and then also ask it to be after Grand Duchess's celebration for I do not want to take away from her event." She could easily order him to agree to such, but it was not her nature to do so. She would find her own way without being demanding to get something close to what she wished for, if it was possible.

"Yes of course." He answered her bowing again before leaving. The princess's guards were constantly sent into the cities of the area that she was in to help the people there. Her cooks and maids were giving the same type of assignment. She received servants because she was royalty and had to have them, but she used them for different things than any of the others. Leaving her was to leave her to her own bidding and tasks. Anyone that should have been waiting on her, guarding her, and keeping her company because it was their job was sent to do other things.

Princess Valencia did not stay in the room long after Ami left. She bounded out the window falling down the nine levels to the court yard. Looking up she wondered about the on goings on the other planets. Obdulz was the densest planet causing it to have an extremely large gravitational pull. This caused the warriors of the planet to be even stronger on other planets, thus perfect for interplanetary assistance and forces. Obdulz was one of seventeen planets which were joined together in an interplanetary alliance between five closely set systems. The princess had been allowed to go to one of the interplanetary conferences which she considered a great time and learning session. Sighing on her wish for flight, she took off running towards the farther section of the region. Each region had buildings, a castle, set aside for the planet's royalty. With fifteen regions and a growing royalty of 27, the planet was more ruled by a royal council than a King and Queen. If a royalty member was not accepted into the council then they were just in the family in some way. The princess, though had tried several times, was not allowed in. She loved learning and wanted to feel more apart of the 'family' she was in, but because of her "peasant" personality and power, she was even more outcasted and alone.

* * *

"Announcing Prince Tentor and his wife Elena." The callmaster's voice was clearly heard over the music and conversations as more people came in. "Announcing Grand Duke Holivu Duchess Gretion." Men and women from all upper classes strolled in getting their names announced as they walked down the grand staircase towards the banquet hall and ball room. At exactly ten, Sir Marst would give a speech on the impeccable skill of the Grand Duchess Seraphina and her superior warrior status. Before that would be feasting and dancing which all the members of upper society enjoyed. The mass of people grew as more flew in on their spaceships and hovercrafts. Princess Valencia watched from the servant door. 

"Miss, you really should get yourself announced." Marri, a servant, informed the young princess.

"Why? No one cares what I do as long as I am not trying to gain their positions or influence anything. Besides, everyone starts whispering about me when I get announced and there's no where to hide when you walk down those stairs right into the center of the room." Her green eyes peered out again. They all scared her with their snickering and snooty conversational tones. In her heart she felt that she was no where near as valuable, and worthy as them.

"Maybe one of these days you will find someone to walk with. Then when you go out, you would not feel so inclined to hide behind walls and things whenever you feel as if you aren't supposed to be there." She did not look up as she spoke to the girl, but kept her eyes on the vegetables she was chopping.

"Maybe… I wouldn't know who though." The princess had gotten over her fear and was now up on the counter top dancing to the music as if she had a partner. "They would need to be strong because of the assassination attempts, and smart to help me with understanding everything. I am not allowed to learn too much because my uncle says so"

"Your uncle is just wrongly afraid of you." Marri snapped and then smiled. "And they would have to be more disciplined than you too, otherwise nothing would ever get done." She added, looking up at the princess who was simply dancing about when she was supposed to be in the room with the others.

"A little fun loving though, otherwise they would be no fun." Princess Valencia spun around and around quickly with her arms out. Her white dress flew out about her along with her long green hair making her look as though she was an upside down flower Giggling, she came to a sudden stop.

"Alright, you need to get going and you know it." Marri shooed the child out. The room was alive with political conversation dealing with who was stronger or what the next council meeting should be like. Those that were dancing seemed off in their own world and no one was standing without a partner. The princess floated through the crowd like a ghost as everyone ignored her presence. No one said hello, or asked how she was doing, even if she said it to them. It was the unspoken rule of her existence.

"Ah." The sound escaped her lips as she found the face she was looking for. Long blonde hair hung loose about a stubborn face. A body standing 5'6'' and with 160lbs had lovely curves to go with the formal and eloquent dress. The arm pieces of it completely covered the Grand Duchess's arms from below the arm pit area to past her hands. She looked as if she had lived her whole life already as a grand warrior for the kingdom. The young Grand Duchess was surrounded by larger men who had completed the same program. They were all reminiscing together on its difficulty and dangerousness. Her sharp blue eyes did not miss the princess's approach. A smirk instantly appeared across her face and she excused herself from the group. Her head directed the princess to the balcony, while her strong body lead the way. She weaved strategically through the crowd not uttering one "excuse me" to make her way through. Either the people would simply step aside for her, or she had already avoided coming upon them. Her long purple dress lightly dusted the floor as she walked quickly and assertively out. Upon exiting the princess instantly felt the wind coming and going as it always did with their moon so very close to the planet. The duchess looked back a second time, then forward towards the dark-blue sky.

The princess did not utter a word, but went to the edge, placing her hands on the large rail. At that moment a huge gust of wind decided to blow throwing both their hair and dresses back. The princess soaked it in, enjoying the freeing feeling of it. She lifted her head into it and allowed her mind to empty. The large blue moon was not at its closest point but still loomed over everything and illuminating it. The older Grand Duchess let the younger princess drift into her imagination for a moment. She envisioned herself flying as the wind continued on. Only warriors like the Grand Duchess were taught to fly, and the Princess, already feared for her strength, would never be allowed in. The child could do nearly everything a warrior could because of the on-hands experience of surviving assassinations, and the little self teaching she could figure out how to do. However, it was no where near the knowledge the Grand Duchess had because she was an actual trained warrior. The two let the silence and thoughts finish themselves before meeting gazes again.

"Congratulations." The princess spoke first, giving a sweet smile. "You are now considered just as good as any purebred, if not better and they have to accept it." She smiled even bigger now for her friend.

"Heh, I know. One quarter of different blood and they said I could never amount to anything just like my father. Well, it's hard for them to say it now, specially since I'm only 20 years of age." The Grand Duchess grinned, proud of her achievements. "Speaking of age, happy 17th birthday. Shouldn't your party be overshadowing mine at this point?" She asked, knowing full well the princess would never do that.

"They never throw parties for me, you know. I don't mind though, and I did not want to take away from your night." The princess explained, putting her hands behind her head in a carefree manner.

"Please, I only know a handful of these people, if that. They all just come because it is a reason for them to get all dressed up and "royal" – no offense Valencia." Seraphine made her friend giggle with delight at her words.

"I know, it is alright." She was not very easily offended. "But why did you come then?" The princess asked curiously which gained her a weird look from the grand duchess.

"I'm the guest of honor, the reason for the party… I had to come." She put simply.

"Oh. I'm sorry for you then, I guess." Valencia shrugged not sure how to comment. "I did not want to mention this on your big night, but Ami, one of my servants is going to have a party for me tomorrow. I was wondering if you would come, since you are closest to being like family." Valencia did not look at Seraphina as she spoke, but instead turned her head away, feeling awkward about asking. Seraphina smirked.

"I would love to. It probably will be a much better event than this." Seraphina looked back towards the celebration. Because of her mix blood, she was not accepted by her peers, the upper class, and the royals. However, unlike Valencia, hard work on her part could easily get her at least tolerated and influential, plus her fiery spirit drove her to learn to become a warrior anyway.

Sighing, Valencia knew it was time to go back to the celebration. Seraphina, a Grand Duchess, would then be mingled into the crowds as people came to congratulate her and comment on her achievements. The side trip to the balcony would be considered a trip for fresh air and time to bask in her own glory. They would comment on her dress, smarts, beauty and strength. The Grand Duchess would be instantly compatible with anyone or social circle due to her blood for the lower classes, title for the middle classes, and status for all the upper classes. The Princess, on the other hand would drift through everyone invisible because they blatantly ignored her. They would not have noticed her trip to the balcony, where she sat to eat, or even if she danced. She could not belong to any circle because of her title for the lower classes, her heritage for the middle classes, and that she was un-assassin-able competition for their places for the upper classes.

The celebration was over. Valencia stared at her reflection on the water's surface. She longed to go bother the servants or run about in the city, but it would only rise suspicion from the other royals if she went at this time of night. They would then exclude her more and plot how to completely rid themselves of her. This was the only life she knew though, and she wasn't inclined to leave it to go be family-less, friend-less, and home-less. Here she had a few friends, though most were paid to bend to the royals' every wish and desire and here was also her home. Sighing, she wondered if she could get Seraphina to show her how to make an energy ball correctly so she would have something to do when the Grand Duchess gets called off to protect places or train people.

Bright, Energy, Close!

Valencia leaned her body away from the thing that caused her to become instantly alert. She felt the energy speed pass her inches away from her face. The blast hit the lake shattering her image into an explosion of sound and water. Twisting herself around she looked into the darkness for who threw the deadly blast at her. Short trees stood calmly and un-eerily. She cocked her head listening and sensing for another person. She heard, saw, and felt nothing. It confused her for the blast had to have come from somewhere.

Power! Strength! Speed! PERSON.

Valencia rolled over as the ground beside her was crushed in and dirt was thrown up. A fist was being slammed into the ground. A creature or person like she had never seen before was glaring at her menacingly. Curious she moved her head closer to him trying to get a better look. He had to have stood as tall as Ami with a build twice as big. He had yellow scales and a long thick lizard tail. His hands and feet had claws too them while his back had long sharp spikes. White pointed teeth could be seen sticking out from his upper and lower lips. He grinned and spun around. His tail came towards her powerfully. To her surprise it was slightly slower. She easily hopped up over it as if it were a rope, landing back down on her feet. His fists came to her again. She moved left then right before ducking down. He kicked out and she with her body crouched used one hand to flip over it landing on the other side. Rising she jumped back as he brought both hands down together upon where she was earlier. He let out a primal scream. Energy moved to his hands and soon balls formed. He shot them at her in rapid succession. She did not want them hitting the things behind her, so she put her hand out. Allowing some extra energy to go to her hand she deflected every blast upwards. He was so slow and crouched over as if a heavy weight was upon his body. Intrigued by it, she waited to see more. A larger blast came, but it did not phase her. Then a disk of energy that was meant to be blade like. She caught it with her hands flat together on the flat surface of the disk. It's deadly edge was between her arms or just away from her body. With a simply spin, she brought it around back to his direction and let it go. He panicked, jumped way out of the way and ducked down. This made her smile because of how exaggerated it was. Growling, he vanished.

She did not think any more on who he might have been, or why. Most of her interaction with people other than servants were assassination attempts. The only thing strange was that he was not from Obdulz.

* * *

The hoard of ships were set right outside the planets' detection. The largest ship was armed with several guns and had a defensive shield large enough to cover the entire fleet. Inside it sat the powerful and ruthless leader. He gazed upon his kneeling servant. 

"Sir, it's just like the gossip says. I did everything you said and it did not even phase her. I don't believe she was even really trying. The gravity there is also much stronger than anything we've encountered yet" The creature was from a hot planet far from this area. His tail laid curled around his feet while his yellow scaled head remained lowered.

"Then make those preparations. I will not have any curve balls getting in my way of inter-dimensional domination." His voice filled the room as it sent chills down the listeners backs. He started to laugh amused by a random thought. "Once we get rid of these weaklings, the rest of their planetary alliance will crumble at our feet."

* * *

"Welcome to our humble abode, I hope you do not mind the size of this celebration, Princess." Ami's wife Celes curtsied. Her curls of purple fell down in her face, covering her golden eyes. The women stood at five-foot flat and had a rounder body shape. Her soft face molded into a smile to greet the young Princess. 

"I am very happy just for the party, no matter the size." The princess acknowledged the woman's curtsy and then grinned at the two younger boys. They beamed a smile back, not knowing that it was considered impolite to do to royalty. Turning her attention back to the hostess the princess continued on. "I hope you do not mind that I invited another person. They should be here shortly." The woman's eyes sparkled and shook her head 'no'.

"It is no trouble at all your majesty. Now we may move into the living room if you would like." The woman motioned to the other room. "Ami will be joining us as well."

"That sounds lovely, thank you." The princess followed her elder into the second room. She quickly chose an older wooden chair so that the woman would not be able to give up the much nicer one to her. With a slight frown at the situation, the woman sat in the much nicer chair knowing that she could not ask the princess to move even though she was relaxing in a very old and broken chair. The conversation was awkward for the two had little in common coming from two different classes, and the princess being slightly shy. A clamor from the other room brought the conversations to a halt and made Celes stand in worry.

"Um, excuse me." Ami nearly ran into his wife as he bolted into the room. His eyes were locked onto Princess Valencia. "Princess, why did you not inform me that your guest was going to be the Grand Duchess Seraphina?" His voice was anxious. The princess's eyes looked up at him confused.

"I did not think it mattered. If it is too much trouble, I could ask her if she wouldn't mind leaving. I do not want to be a burden since you are doing this very nice thing for me." The princess rose, which caused the two to panic more.

"No-no… It's no burden at all. It is just I-I did not think I would ever get the chance to meet the new legendary warrior, let alone have her in my house!" Flustered Ami explained with rapid hand gestures.

"You mean she's here now?" His wife asked staring up into her husband's eyes.

"Yes, she is untying her boots and putting up her armor in our entry way." Ami lowered his voice.

"Princess,she is your friend?" Celes turned to ask the sitting girl. Green eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Yes. I met her a many years back when her parents tried to gain influence into the royal circles. She was brought to almost every event thrown. –" Her reminiscing was then continued on by a stronger female voice coming behind the couple.

"I was as much of an outcast as the Princess here because of my quarter blood of non-Obdulzich. She was the one that explained blood did not matter if I could gain a stronger title, since her own blood had never came into question." The two turned about to see that the Grand Duchess Seraphina was the one speaking. Her blue eyes analyzed them before smiling. "I, also, thank you for your hospitality." In a very solider like bow, the duchess brought her arm up and bowed down at the waist over it. "And Princess, it is nice to see you again too." Bowing she acknowledged the Princess's presence. Her long blonde hair was held back with a large french braid down the center. Her bangs hung out the sides in different lengths. Blue eyes met the green ones and the two smiled at each other. Social rules allowed no more to be down between them, but they were companions.

"Same for you." Princess Valencia responded with her childish smile. For her seventeenth birthday she was with acquaintances and a servant, who was hosting it, but also her companion who would probably be her life long companion. While other Princesses would be courted and marrying at the same age, she was finding herself uncommonly alone. Had she had been born in the lower society things would not be a problem, but she was not. The Grand Duchess was with the same problem, now with her newly achieved title she could not marry in lower class without it being revoked, however despite her it title and her influence no upper class member would marry her because of her blood. Socially the two were at a dead end and could not break society to change it, but each had their own things which made things tolerable. Seraphine trained and worked, while Valencia refused to think on it, choosing to be playful and carefree.

The two boys sat in awe staring openly at the warrior who was sitting calmly in their living room. Ami knew the neighbors had to be talking with the entrance of both a princess and the newest and most trained warrior. Celes had dropped three plates already in setting the table. To have such socially powerful people in her little house was nerve racking. The princess had first shocked her when she came by after her husband's temporary assignment to help on a warring planet. She was not a normal princess thus made it easier for Celes to relate to her, but the Grand Duchess was not just born into a higher class but also worked her own way up as high as she could go on her own. Such an assertive and influential person caused her worry in trying to not disappoint her. The woman already thought there was no way to impress the younger female but she was going to try her best. When the table was finally set and everything was as perfect as she could make it, she formally invited the two in. As dinner commenced her heart settled, but to her distress her boys started to mess around in front of the two prestigious guests. When she tried to settle them, they refused to listen. Giggling caught her attention and she watched as the princess joined in play. Her husband patted her on the back. His smile told her that everything was going to be ok. While he calmed his wife, his eyes were on the Grand Duchess. She was rolling her eyes as if she would not have expected less from the princess. She neither joined in nor scolded the ruckus but instead watched contently.

The two bid their goodbyes and thank yous to the family. They could not walk together long for the Grand Duchess had an image she now had to up keep. Smiling at her friend, the blonde took off flying off to the training grounds. The birthday girl skipped down the streets before she chose to dash off to bed. With the banquet and the random sleepless night Princess Valencia was ready to sleep so nothing could ruin this day. Smiling to herself she slid into bed laying her head down on the mountain of pillows. Her silk sheets found their way around her as she drifted off into her nightmares which she never remembered.

Drowning… She was drowning!

Her eyes popped open and arms flailed. Muffled voices came through the liquid. She, her sheets and chunks of her bed were all trapped inside some container. Needing air she called forth her energy to her fingers. The muffled voices sounded again. Pain flooded over her forcing her into the fetal position as her energy was sucked out of her. Lights were coming from outside the case, but she no longer cared. It felt as if her energy was being pulled out and her essence was being scrunched down.

The training grounds were under attack, but even worse than that so were all the castles around the world. The Grand Duchess left the protection of the grounds to the teachers, flying off to help at the castle. This unannounced attack by a clearly unknown enemy had the whole world in a uproar. With her speed she was upon the castle in no time, but by the sight of the bodies, not soon enough. Inhaling she focused and went in. She was going to find Princess Valencia, for with her power the defeat of the enemy would be child's play.

The princess's room was unlocked and a strong power was coming from the bedroom. Kicking through the door, the Duchess expected to see the princess fighting, summoning some of her power to do so, but instead it was entirely different sight. Four aliens surrounded a tank which seemed to have been assembled about the princess as she was sleeping. Her friend was now in the fetal position. The girls body was changing unnaturally. It was shrinking and shifting into a different shape. She had triangular ears on top of her head and a long tail. Her hands were losing the difference between her fingers and palms making them more paw-like, while her body was growing short hairs. The grand duchess could feel the girl's energy being pulled out of her body and absorbed into the machine.

Worried the grand duchess, powered up. The four aliens came at her. Ducking the first two, she went for the slowest, using their own bodies against them. If they attacked her, she'd line them up so her dodge would cause them to hit the other. Not born talented, she had worked her entire life, studying and practicing to go as far as she could. Her knowledge was one of her greatest strengths. She elbowed back taking out two at once, then punched forward knocking out the other two by hitting them exactly right. More fighters came in, and it was at this time Seraphina started fighting for her life.

"All Obdulzichs please hear this now. We are under attack, take action. Do not try to flee the planet, they are blowing up ships that leave. All our people on other planets have been killed. Use your strength, use your mind, use common sense and we will survive. Though note, if you are close to death, give your small life energy left to another so that we might join together in life and death to win. We are worthy and know our places... do not give them up to these outsiders!" The male voice came across her ear piece clearly. The screen opened up and moved over her one eye. Instantly she transformed. Her hair turned white and split into pigtails tied up by two circular star blades at the top of her head. Her pupils turned white with her normal blue edges. The alien blood in her did not allow her clothes change to be completely technological. Her energy redressed her in nano enhanced armor. White metal covered her arms in a bulky style, a medium thickness over her chest, and like silk around her ribs and stomach. A short metal scale skirt protected her from the hips to upper thigh, while more tight paper thin armor covered down to her large boots. Because she had created it, it was as strong as her. Odbulzichs rarely had their armor break before their bones and bodies, sometimes not even after. Her new power allowed her to see the attacks coming much more clearly. In her mind she was strategizing. Being below the princess she was allowed the task of saving her first, but if the other royals found out it would cause an upset. The princess would not have cared one way or another, but she liked that princess more than the others.

* * *

Seraphina's eyes popped open. Valencia was crying again. 

_ More and more energy started coming to her, but right now her mind was not on the planet. With each increase in power, it meant another had died, if not more. Her mind started to disconnect herself from the planet. She was a bastard child that was considered too ugly for any to partner with, not ugly in appearance but blood. Her mother had and affair with a half obdulzich who was also a traitor to the planet itself. They hated her secretly, but she would not allow them to dismiss her. Instead she worked hard to find a place, though they refused to accept she was the undefeated and new legendary warrior, thus she had to be content with being called a great warrior. The princess was the only one who did not care about blood or title or anything for that matter and she did not exist according to the upper class. When they decided she did, they sent assassins to change it back. The lower class and innocent by standers which were probably being murdered now were no different. A few where kind like that Ami and Celes couple, but most simply followed the words of the upper classes and doing the same in their own circles._

_Valencia__ mewed softly. The gravity was crushing her now fragile body. She was a green and white cat now with all her energy taken away from her. Seraphina flew faster, vanishing before those trying to stop her motion. She had to get Valencia to her mother's secret 'bastard' ship. Placing the cat inside and reducing the artificial gravity, Seraphina set a coordinate system for a place far-far away. Watching the princess leave, she turned back to fight_

_ It was a long and gruesome slaughter. More and more energy was sent to her. She had tried to go save Ami and his family along with her own mother, but they were all dead by the time she made it back. At first it wasn't so bad, but then more and more of the planet was being destroyed. Seraphina could not be everywhere at once thus went after the source. _

She would never forget that explosion. It was the last thing she saw before her world went dark, painful, and cold.

_They had captured her. Supposedly their leader had left to another dimension, believing that sticking around for a sure thing was a waste of time. That did not stop them from torturing her. She was bound to the walls in the middle of a room. It was freezing cold and the air was thick with some sort of substance, which even now was unknown to her. She was left blindfolded as they taunted, electrocuted, and beat her. Years of meditation had allowed her to escape from all psychological harm, though it would take years to recover the harm done to her body and to overpower the implants that kept her energy under lockdown. She had been there four months before she had gathered enough information to escape. The plan was simple, get free, get out, get away and she was very lucky it worked._

_Valencia__ was still weak after those four months time when she finally made her way to where she had sent the ship. The princess had gotten her cat body somehow into the medical chamber. Getting her out without killing her proved to be a challenge for they had drained her of more energy than survivable. Besides weak she seemed a little sad, but otherwise fine. Then Seraphina found out Valencia always seemed to cry in her sleep, or have some sort of nightmare. Through the trip to a new planet, Seraphina meditated and Valencia played and practiced trying to type. _

Seraphina let her mind go blank until morning. It was the second day on this strange light weight planet. Today they were going to go out and find out if they could live here. The planet's name was Earth. From their shorter trips the two found out there was no hierarchy here, nor thousand year standing social rules. They also did not fly around or change appearances. The people seemed friendly and the atmosphere did not harm them, so they chose to try it out.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading again. Please tell me what you think. Also check out -**_

**http://s150.  
photobucket  
.com/albums  
/s120/WhiteFoxRose/  
?action (insert _equals_ sign)  
view¤t; (insert_ equals _sign)  
43b72250.pbw**

**Sorry for how it's written... it gets erased if I leave it as one whole thing.**_**  
**_

_**Thanks again**_


	2. Chapter 2 Deal

_**Hello again!**_

_**Welcome to the second Chapter – But before we begin First I'd like to thank Chimichanega **__**For reviewing. I do write long chapters, I admit – it might be easier to adjust the window screen to read. Wider is not exactly better, at least that's my thoughts.**_

_**Now – Some little background information. After MUCH thought I have decided to pretty much ignore the GT series. We are starting this after Goku decided to go train with Uub for five years.(basically the last episode of the Z series) I have done some research on what the character age differences are, so I hope I have it right… and if you haven't guessed it, yes the DBZ characters appear in this chapter. **_

_**This chapter is shorter than the last one btw.  
**_

_**PLEASE read and review. Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!**_

_**Enjoy -**_

* * *

Their sun here was a bit warmer than Obdulz was. Valencia was walking on the ground, seemly having no troubles in keeping up in her cat body. As they went towards the large city, Seraphina secretly acknowledged the fact that the four months as a prisoner had given her time to come to terms with the planet's destruction. At first she had felt they deserved it, having to be suffocated by their narrow ideas, cockiness, anal mindsets and prideful spirits. Her own mother at times had lied about who her father was because of pride and honor, a thing she obviously did not care about before she had an affair with him. And then she had found herself homesick and depressed. Even with the problems of the world, it was still her world to which she belonged. Her mother had supported her on her quest to become something to the rest of her peers, and her teachers were not all bad. When her captures froze her, she would miss its warmth and mild weather. She missed the social traditions that were constantly on people's minds. She knew that she would not be able to be worth anything and be with someone there, but she at a younger age had already come to terms with that. Now, she was back to being worthless and even worse she did not have their blood at all. Even now, if she was not a cat, Valencia would have had little trouble for she was princess and a purebred, which made her important anywhere. However, Seraphina was sure Valencia had a heavier heart even with the carefree spirit of hers. Valencia never had the training and schooling that Seraphina had received, so who knew the effect of her home planets destruction and loss of invincibility concept had on her. She, also while only three years younger, had a much more childish mindset though ingenious at times, and so Seraphina could not even fathom how Valencia's mind was reasoning things at this time. If that was not enough there was always the obvious factor of her now being a cat. At those thoughts, Seraphina sighed deeply. 

"Mew?" The soft noise came out nearly as a question. Looking down, Seraphina was met with green cat eyes. The cat studied her face. It was long and her eyes showed years beyond her age. A sad aura seemed to set in around her. The cat jumped forward and then back, seeming to do some sort of jig with her paws. "Mew. Mew. Meowow, mew!" She called purring loudly as a smile slowly formed on Seraphina's lips. She knew Valencia was trying to cheer her up. Seraphina gave a gracious nod happy for the carefree spirit. Unlike the princess she had been tainted by Obdulz's seriousness. This time she let out a happy sigh, as they approached the outer limit of the city. In a matter of minutes they would hopefully be on their way to finding a place in this society too.

The people and vehicles buzzed by caught up in their own thoughts. Seraphina was not affected by the noises and busyness of the city. She kept her chin up as she was taught and looked straight ahead. Valencia now had her small cat body touching Seraphina's leg as they walked. She was careful in stepping down not wishing to step on the Princess. To the little cat and younger less experienced female, this city was huge and intimidating. Even with becoming timid, Valencia kept up with Seraphina's assertive pace. This section of the city was mainly factories. People walked on the small paved path here, while vehicles moved along a larger one. There were many huge trucks passing by here, sometimes blaring their horns which would cause Valencia to jump. Seraphina kept walking on as if she had seen this place a thousand times. They wanted to head towards the main section, where they were signs saying "Find your Home Here," and "A perfect place to live".

The inner city was even more extravagant than its outer limits. Now huge buildings rose to the sky as roads interwove among them. Both girls allowed their eyes to wander a little, though Valencia was looking about more and even twisting her body around to do so. She could not stare too long for Seraphina was still marching on towards a huge building which said "Find your place here, it's where you belong.". Valencia ran to catch up, bounding about on her four small paws. She was much stronger than when she first had emerged from that horrible tank, but no where near what she once was. Never having been weak before, she was a bit more skittish but her curious personality would not allow her to simply freeze and cower. More than the lack of power which she never fretted over before, it was her new body that bothered her. Now, she could no longer communicate, and worse yet she could not do things on her own. Being a princess if one did not want to do something or could not, they would order it or ask and it would be done. The problem with that was everything that came out of her mouth sounded the same. If people ignored her here, she might end up dying. Seraphina would not neglect her, but nor would she go out of her way to take care of her unless she asked for it. Royalty was never to be treated like children, even when they were babies. They were always superior, always right, independent, and more than able, even if they asked for everything to be done for them. Valencia could feel her small heart pounding as fear attacked her for a moment. Seraphina's blue eyes gazed down upon the panicking cat. The princess would compose herself once she went back to thinking straight.

"Miss, there are no cats allowed in this building." The two were stopped before their entrance into the first building. Seraphina glared at the man, sour with disappointment. Valencia mewed sadly, apologizing for the inconvenience.

"Could you direct me to a building that allows cats?" Seraphina asked sharply.

"Two blocks down and one to the right." The man pointed down the street.

"Thank you then." Having good manners was like breathing to Seraphina; she did it without thought.

The second building was not as nice as the first. Plants crawled up the walls covering the dirt and rust which seemed to be painted on. The grass right in front of it was brown and littered with small bottles and plastic. Valencia now lead the way as Seraphina second guessed this choice. Both were use to much finer things than a run down building. Valencia's placidness made it so she did not mind the dramatic difference, and Seraphina was willing to work with it if it meant she could make a place in this society as well. The door squeaked to a crack as Valencia attempted to open it with a paw. Pressing her entire small furry body into it, she managed to open it completely before Seraphina's hand opened it for her. They stepped on to old blue carpet surrounded by off-white walls and decorated with chairs, couches and a table. A brunette woman looked up from a large dark wooden desk to the right. She wore bifocals and had her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her lips pursed together as the two approached her.

"Excuse me Madam, but I was wondering if you had any available places to live." Seraphina asked addressing the lady in the best manner she could think of, since she did not know her actual title.

"Yes, yes we do." The woman spoke in a scratchy higher voice. Her fingers shuffled through papers which her eyes scanned. "We have four apartments available, each at a very good price for them." Her nose crinkled up as she brought four papers out on top of the desk before Seraphina. The girl looked down quickly reading them. One was a one bedroom one bathroom with dinning room and kitchen, two were two bedroom one bathroom, and the last had two bathrooms and also a living room as well. There were numbers marked by each. Seraphina had never paid for anything before. Odbulz had a system of the lower classes needed money, while the higher classes needed status. If one was to fall to a status too low, then they would have to worry about paying for things, but she had always made sure she was considered better than that.

"May I ask, how one does pay?" Seraphina did not wish to upset this woman in anyway.

"As you can see there is a down payment on each of these apartments. You will need to pay that upfront. As for the monthly payments that can be done as cash, check, card, or we even do automatic payments from your bank." The woman explained in a quick mono tone pace. Seraphina had none of those things she had listed off and thus was forced to ask another question.

"I humbly ask if you would assist me in possessing those things. I am new here and thus do not understand very much yet. Please excuse my ignorance." Her stomach turned at her own words. She hated feeling that she was not someone. Even so, she bowed deeply and hoped the woman would be kinder than the royals on Obdulz.

"Uh…" The women seemed to be speechless at Seraphina's display of humility and strangeness.

"Please." Seraphina added, lowing her head even farther down.

"I don't normally do this, but you really don't seem like you are from here, so I'll help you. Let me get on the computer here, and we can do a job search through the city… I'm assuming that's where you are wishing to live, yes?" The woman asked her eyebrow upraised while her hand were typing upon a keyboard.

"Yes, and thank you very much." Seraphina moved to bow again but the woman stopped her.

"Another thing, don't do it like that. If we bow it is not as deep as that, nor as master-slave like." She had hesitated in her words as if she did not know what to say.

"I understand." Seraphina did not bow now, but instead stood strongly.

"Now, what can you do? Or what do you have the education for?" The woman looked over the blonde closely.

"I'm a warrior – a fighter and I have more than enough education to be an instructor for it as well." Seraphina gave a slight cocky smile as she remembered back to her title and her accomplishments.

"Uh… Which type, boxing, wrestling, martial arts?" The woman listed off a few names.

"All I guess." Seraphina shrugged out.

"Ok." The women typed a few things in and then waited quietly. "Looks like there's only one job listed, Martial Arts assistant instructor. Here I will print it for you." The woman paused as another machine turned on and started spitting out a piece of paper. "Now, when you get money, feel free to come back. We probably will have rooms then as well." She told Seraphina handing her the sheet.

"Thank you very much ma'am." Seraphina bowed only with her head this time. She was finding it hard to not fully bow because that's all she had seemed to do among the royals and the higher upper class, which she had always been around.

"Valencia?" Seraphina called when she saw the cat was not there.

"meow!" A green cat leaped from the stairs. She obviously had been exploring around.

"We need to go see if we can get this job." Seraphina explained. Valencia cocked her head to the side and wiggled her ears. She had never needed money before, nor did she know how to gain any. Seraphina sighed. "Come on." She told Valencia, who was sitting there discovering how amusing it was to play with her tail. The two walked out together and much farther into town.

* * *

Seraphina sat in a cramped office of the dojo's master. He was short and old. A long pause was occurring after Seraphina explained that she needed the job.

"I'm sorry. I do not have the money to pay anyone. I have been hoping someone would come that loves martial arts enough that they would not mind." The old man coughed sadly. Seraphina could not believe her ears. This was the one thing she was more than qualified to do. Seeing she was not going respond, he continued on.

"I barely have the money to keep this place running. In one year there is a tournament and my rival dojo has challenged me to have my students enter. Students represent their masters in it to prove who is the greatest master, and best fighter." Hearing those words, Seraphina's eyes hardened. She could find a place by entering that tournament and it would also benefit the old man which sat before her now, by helping him keep open his dojo. The woman had told her not to bow so much and had been taken back by her 'lower class' behavior, the man that had given them directions here did not like the upper to lower class behavior, so Seraphina took a chance and did what her gut told her.

"I am looking for a place for me and Valencia to stay, and help in learning about this place, nothing more. So could we make a deal?" She asked assertively. A royal would have blown up in rage on the spot, calling every fighter to kill her. A lower class would have been in shock by it being a deal, and would have thought it to be a trap to trick them to becoming traitorous to the planet – something they never wanted. This man just stared at her in thought.

"Actually there is a studio upstairs that use to be used when I trained here for weeks on end. If you can clean it up, it can be yours. I might be able to find some money for you for food – or you could just join my family for meals. As for the help, I would be more than happy to." He spoke very solemnly, thinking everything over carefully before braking out in a large grin. "I guess this means you are hired, but I do not even know what belt you are." His white hair, wrinkled face, and squinty eyes all bounced together as he chucked to himself.

"Belt?" Seraphina repeated confused to what relevance that had. "I am about a large or extra large, I think." She answered, which caused the man to stop laughing. He stared at her in shock.

"Do you even know anything about martial arts?" He asked terrified that he might have just hired someone who would be more useless than his son.

"Humph, of course. I glanced through your brochure. It is no different from my training and I passed at the top of my class with record breaking scores." Seraphina could not hold back the pride in her voice.

"I see… so you call it something different. In that case we will spend the next week learning the terms. I expect you will have school?" He asked. Seraphina found herself wondering what he meant. She had graduated as a warrior. Seeing her confusion, he continued on. "University studies I presume from your age." This was going to be more interesting than both of them had initially thought.

Valencia was laying on the ground amusing herself in her mind. She could not contribute to the conversation, nor was she use to being asked her opinion anyway. Her thoughts would periodically go back to how she was going to change back and how she would communicate with the others when she would actually desire to. It was very hard socially being in a cat's body, though other than that it really did not bother her that much. She now could hear very well, had a fun tail to play with, and could fit nearly anywhere she wanted. Also, people would touch her, something never before done. Her purring told both them and herself that she liked it. Seraphina's deal with this old man seemed like a good idea for her friend, though she had not quite decided about herself. It would get very boring if she had to sit in a room all day watching them do simple exercises.

* * *

"Hello." Bulma answered the door. Outside was tall skinny man with dark gray hair and a long mustache. "Can I help you?" 

"Yes, actually. I have a proposal for your family." He wrung his hands together. "May I come in?" He asked politely. His eyes had a slight gleam to them.

"Why yes, sure, come in." Bulma opened the door wider. The man entered. He moved to the middle of the room., Bra, and Vegeta were in different areas of the room with Trunks up on the second floor looking down. Their eyes moved to the old man.

"I have come here today to ask if any of you would wish to join my dojo and compete in an upcoming world dojo tournament." Vegeta grunted at the man's word. Bra instantly went back to her book. Even Trunks started to look away, so the man cleared his throat loudly. "Many of my dojo's sponsors are also connected in many companies that work with capsule corp. I know they have been blocking several of your projects. They would definitely get to know you better, and allow the projects to continue if you were did this." Bulma glared.

"I'm sorry, but we won't play along." She snapped, starting to throw him out of the house. Vegeta was smirking.

"Wait." Trunks jumped out so he landed right beside the man. "Can you guarantee the acceptance of my project?" He asked staring coldly.

"Yes."

"Then I'll do it." He announced. Bulma looked at him questioningly. "I have an idea that can't even make it to paper because of them." He explained to her. "Besides, a fight would be fun." This made his father smirk again.

"Alright then. I guess I should introduce you the other student I'll be entering." The old man hit a button on his belt. To the surprise of everyone, Goten walked though the door.

"He offered to pay money if I would do it and there's the prize money too. The moment mom heard that, I was signed up." Goten answered their unspoken question. Trunks smiled, at least now it would be fun definitely. The two were only a year apart, Trunks was 20 and Goten was 19 in age.

"Now, winning the tournament is important, but defeating my rival dojo is priority number one." The man nodded his head agreeing to his won statement. "I expect you to be in my dojo three days a week at least. Thank you." He nodded to the two boys and left.

"With school, my mom, and now this… It is going to put a cramp on my social life" Goten complained.

"Yeah, well I have work too. I guess this won't be too hard bad though, kinda like a little vacation." Trunks stretched his arm in thought.

"Hm, a tournament… I wonder if Kakarot will be entering." Vegeta spoke.

"I don't know if my dad will. From what the man said, it is a tournament for students of masters and he's still off training Uub. Then again, maybe Master Roshi will ask him to enter in under him." Goten shrugged.

"Don't you start thinking that you're going to enter that tournament too!" Bulma threatened.

"Another fight with Kakarot…" Vegeta started imagining.

"Daddy can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, please?" The nine year old Bra looked up from her small chapter book. Vegeta grunted as he got up, his mind still on Kakarot.

"Oh no, don't start thinking about fighting him, mister. You might have a slow aging body, but you haven't been training much lately. And if what Goten says is true, Uub might enter under Goku instead." Bulma helped her husband with the sandwich.

"Oh this could be a very fun business deal. A good fight with Goten, Uub, and maybe even Goku." Trunks smiled cockily.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Videl will fight under her father, and I know Pan will want to fight too though she's only 8 years old now."

* * *

Seraphina had brought in everything from the ship and sent it back out into space to orbit around incase she needed it again. Valencia moved the items around making the dusty studio more homey. She could even move Seraphina's set of weights which were much lighter than they were on Obdulz. Her little feet made paw prints across the dusty floor. Seraphina had gone with the old man to enroll in the university. She now treated him as if they were on the training grounds; without status. The man was Master Mungo, he had one son who worked in computers despite his father's influence, and the little dojo was all he had left. Valencia dusted the floor with her tail. She mewed out coughs as it rose, but kept it up making it into a game. She had never worked in her life yet she did more than most royals because she considered it a game. Seraphina would not have to worry about cleaning when she got back from learning more about this place. Valencia finished and jumped into the tub. She yowled as she turned on the water to freezing cold, then too hot. Her paws made it hard to adjust the water temp. Finally she gave up and just washed in the cold. Shivering she scratched down the towels and rolled around. Now, she really missed her old body. 

"You are getting stronger." Seraphina commented as she walked through the door.

"Mew. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Rrrrrrrrrrrrr" Valencia responded. _Thank you, grand duchess. I'm glad to see you are back. I was getting boring here waiting for you._

"I'm signed up for classes, and Master Mungo gave me this for you. It is called a palm piolet. I can attach this fold up keyboard to it, and you can type on it." Seraphina pulled out a small pocket sized screen and metal billfold. The billfold unfolded and showed it had keys on it. She attached the two so the screen stood up, held by its base, the keyboard. Setting it on the ground Valencia strolled over to it. Expanding out her claws, she pressed a key down very carefully. It looked like a tricky process, using the claws on her paw to hit a single key without hitting others. An annoyed sound came from the back of the cat's throat.

- i can talk agiasn. not very qell thogh.- Seraphina read it. She smiled amused.

"Master Mungo is going to be surprised to say the least."

"MEOW!" Valencia said happily. She typed again.

- when you work with the master, I will go lok for help for this bofy. i do no want to br a cat forever.– Seraphina looked back and forth between the screen and the princess. The cat seemed fully content with her decision.

"I see, remember, you always have a place with me. " Seraphina reminded the independent princess. The cat mewed as if something wasn't right.

-getting out og this bodt is not as importsnt to me as helpinh the nice old man. He reminda me of ami – Seraphina suddenly realized the princess felt terrible for Ami's death since technically he was under her command.

"They do not have the social classes we do. No longer are they going to do everything you tell them, but more so you are no longer responsible for them as well. You understand this right?" Seraphina asked. Valencia did not pay attention though. She was trying to see how high she could jump, or if she could turn on the fan. Seraphina did not know which.

_This place is so dusty._ Valencia thought then giggled in her head. _I'm so close to getting it! _She propelled her little body upwards twisting as she extended a paw out, then falling back down. Seraphina walked into the bathroom. She went into the shower turning the nozzle to the perfect temperature. Valencia had pushed a chair under the fan and went back to turning it on. The shower ran and the fan buzzed. The two went to doing their own things. Seraphina looking through her new books with Valencia staring out the window, this was where they were living now.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading!!! -**_


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected

_**Hey again. Yeah, they are getting slower, but things are getting switched up a bit, and I'd like a chapter to seperate them compared to just a dinky little line. -**_

_**Thanks to**_ _**Chimichanega**_**_ who reviewed again. It motivates me to write, plus lets me know there's people reading. _**

**_ Also, at the ver_****_y end of the story you'll suspect something, and just to tell you now - yes, it is correct. - give me suggestions about it, or how you would feel if the same thing happened to you if you were in my oc's place. Or tell me if you like the idea now, cause telling me later once i've written it will be of no help._**

**_Well enough of me. PLEASE read and REVIEW!!!_**

**_Thanks and enjoy! - _**

* * *

A week had easy turned into a month for the two foreigners. Seraphina's days ran smoothly and quickly with everything she had to do in them. She would awake at six am each morning. Valencia awoke moments after, refusing to sleep alone. Until her morning classes which started at nine, she would eat, train under Master Mungo, shower, and walk to school. Valencia would often try to train as much as her cat body would let her since there was nothing else to do. Seraphina had enrolled in home economics, writing, archery, textile studies, economy, and education studies. She figured she could learn more about how to live on this planet through those classes, and she was already the master's assistant at the dojo. She was forced to take a ten hour a day job at dinning so she would have money for food. Once her classes were over, she would teach a small number of students at the dojo. Valencia was not allowed to help for she was a huge distraction for the children. She could help clean though once the classes were done for the night. Seraphina did not mind how long her days were with everything because she had nothing else to do and knew no one else other than those associated with the dojo. Valencia, however, was bored. While her typing amazed Master Mungo, causing him to proclaim her a prodigy, it did little to entertain her. Seraphina often found Valencia thinking on trying to find a way to change back. Seraphina smiled to herself as she thought about Valencia while she walked home from her late night exam. 

The first time Valencia had left and did not come back that night, Seraphina was sure she had died. She had all her students go and look for her, even Master Mungo helped. No matter where they searched they could not find the cat. The next morning Valencia had returned. She showed Seraphina the typed message she had left, which said she was going to wander for a day seeing what she could do in the city. Seraphina now realized Valencia wandering at night was safer than herself right now, for few people attacked cats on this world. Seraphina kept remembering as she walked. Valencia had typed that sometimes the cat instinct made her react a certain way, but most of the time it was truly her own playful and curious personality. Seraphina wondered how she would act if she had been changed into a cat. Certainly she would not be as content as the younger female.

"No, Let go!" A voice screamed into the night. It was female and coming from Seraphina's left. Her old habits took over, and she ran to investigate. Being an Obdulz warrior meant she was responsible for the peace of the planet. She did not forget she was on Earth though, thus she did not fly.

"Hm, so another wants to join our party?" A rough voice asked. The shadows cloaked their figures, but Seraphina could make out that one was smaller than the other six and cowering before them. Seraphina quickly moved her body between them the girl, and the girl's escape route.

"Go." She told the trembling figure. They did not move. "Go now." She repeated. The body rushed to its feet and disappeared down the alley. One of the six other figures moved to intervene it, but Seraphina was too fast for them. She took his initial hit, staling for time for the earlier victim to get away. His fist had made contact with her face, but she had only turned it so not to break _his_ hand. In all honesty, Seraphina barely felt it.

"I guess you're going to have to take her place." Another one of them said, cracking his knuckles. Seraphina was not afraid of them, but she also did not respond.

"Or I will just stop you all." This male voice came from behind Seraphina. Looking back, she saw no one down the alley way. "Didn't your moms ever teach you about how to treat ladies?" He asked. Seraphina, to her own surprise, realized the man was on the roof of the building. Her eyes caught his silhouette in the moon light. He jumped down and she followed him, mentally speechless. She hadn't thought earthlings could do that, at least none of them she knew. Landing with ease, he then took on the six, then seven, then eleven gang members who had shown up to fight. It looked as though as it was child's play to him, but also that he was truly upset at them for trying to corner her. She watched in silence as he fought. Soon they were either knocked out, or running away.

"Well, that's the last of them." He said brushing off his hands. "Are you alright?" He asked truly concerned. Seraphina was slightly speechless, only because she didn't believe her own Master Mungo could do that and, that of course she was alright, she had done nothing. She nodded her head, still trying to see him. With the moon behind him, she knew he could see her, but his own figures were distorted.

Goten looked at the shocked girl. He still couldn't believe she had tried to take on those six earlier when there was another five hiding in the dark, but it made him interested in her to say the least. Not only did she courageously jump in to help someone, she also didn't run away herself. Now that he wasn't fighting or on the building, he could get a good long at her. She wore a university shirt, so he assumed she was a student there too, which would explain why she was out so late. Her body though fit was shaped like an hourglass. She stood nearly the same height, maybe a few inches shorter than he. Her blue eyes stared relentlessly, shinning in the gleam of the moon. Her bangs zig-zagged across her forehead, while her blond hair framed her face and went below her shoulders. She wore no make up from what he could tell, but from the look of it, she didn't need any. He smiled thinking now that he saved her, she would of course give him her name if not her number.

"Well," She broke the silence. Her voice was like snow in the air, cold, soft, and beautiful. "Thank you for your help. That was very kind of you, sir." She did a half bow, which surprised him. Her hair fell forward showing that it stopped at her mid back. When she had finished, she gave him a small grateful smile. It caused him to grin more.

"It was no problem – " He began.

"See you around maybe, then." She finished. She turned and headed down the other alley way.

"Hey wait! I wanted your number… or at least your name." He called after her. By the time he reached the end of the alley way, she was no where in sight. "Aww, come on man." He told the world. Seeing that this was the wrong direction that he was to go anyway, Goten turned around and went back. He was disheartened by the girl's sudden leave. Making it back to where the fight had occurred initially he found no one there. He started to leave, before something caught his eye. It was a notebook. He picked it up. The cover read Writing 110, Seraphina. Seeing it was a girl's name, he smiled. It had to be her notebook. As he walked home, curiosity ate at him, till finally he was reading by street light.

_Assignment 1 – A diary entry. – write about anything_

Reading the title, Goten shut the notebook quickly. If this was supposed to be a version of the girl's diary, he knew he should not be reading it. At the same time though, it was marked for a writing class, and had stated it was an assignment, meaning that someone was going to read it eventually. But what if it was the girl's most personal thoughts, he asked himself, and then again, if he knew her most personal thoughts, then next time when they meet so he could return the book, he… He could not resist.

_My name is Seraphina. I have two jobs, one is through the university so I can make money to eat, the other is so I will have a place to live. I do not mind working, for I am new and do not know very much in this city anyway. I like to teach the children I have found. Valencia though loves to distract them, so I had to kick her out during classes. I do not know what else to say, so that is all. _

Goten smiled. She was not very good at diary writing, but it had told him something about her, which was more than she told him herself. In red there was a score on it, 2/10, with the statement 'Diary entries should be more thoughtful, or about your day. Try to write more on what you feel, or what you did, not just facts.'. On the next page there was another entry, Goten could not help but read it too.

_Assignment 2 – Another Diary Entry – write about class / university_

_I have found that a lot of people will talk during class and sit with certain people at lunch. Because I am new, I do not know who to sit with or what to say so I sit in back. They like to go to parties or hang out. I have not done either of these here, yet. The girls wear things that are considered cute. Right now I do not have enough money for shopping, but I am saving. Maybe when I do, I will buy something so I can fit in better. Where I come from, it is important to fit in, even if you can't really. The teachers here are easy to follow. I took archery wanting to learn more, but I find it too easy because of my old schooling. I am failing economy however. I am not very good at graphs. Valencia really needs to take classes here because she was not allowed to take them before. In her current state though they would not let her in. She is very bored each day and has begun to wander more and more. I do not mind, since I am busy helping instruct after classes. I really would like to go to this movie thing though. It sounds interesting from what I over hear, they say it is very fun. I have been learning a lot in class, even if it is not what the teacher is talking about. – Seraphina_

Goten noticed the improvement of the entry, and it showed in her score too. On this assignment she had gotten a 5/10. The teacher wrote that they wanted even more information yet, but it was greatly improved from the first. Goten wanted to keep reading, but he now felt it was wrong. Maybe she did not want anyone else knowing she was failing economics, a class he had passed easily, or that she didn't have anyone to sit with at lunch. As he shut her notebook, he decided he needed to give it back to her, and that he would ask her to the movies as well. He smiled happy with himself.

The next day, Goten told of his adventures to Trunks as they trained at Master Gruden's dojo. Both thought the training was worthless, but they did it anyway because it was apart of their deal.

"Didn't you just get broken up with a month or so ago?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, but that was well over a month ago. Besides, this girl is different."

"That's what you said about the second one! I can't believe you." The exasperation was easily heard.

"Oh, you're just jealous cause you have a hard time keeping a relationship, let alone getting one!"

"Hey, some of us are a bit too busy, thank you. Besides, girls are problem some. They hate it if I train, they hate it if I work, they hate this, they hate that… They are all nuts."

"That's because you do things all wrong, and girls like things to be right."

"Humph, is that why your last one broke up with you?" Trunks snickered.

"Hey." Goten protested.

"So, who is she?" Trunks changed the subject, slightly.

"I only met her once. Her name is Seraphina, but I haven't stumbled across her again."

"Going to be hard to ask her to the movies if you can't find her."

"Oh shut up, I've tried everything. I looked through classes that had night exam that nights, went through the phone book, but every place I called had no Seraphina. It's getting kinda frustrating." Goten admitted.

"Why don't you try asking around? Some of the other girls might know of her. You know how they are, constantly going together in flocks. I mean it takes two of them to go to the bathroom."

"That's a great idea! I know just who I'll ask too!" Goten jumped on Trunks idea without a second thought.

* * *

"Hey Goten. You know the girl you're looking for. The one who's notebook you have? I think she's in my textile studies class." Valese walked up to Goten a week after he told her about the girl. Goten's eyes went wide. 

"Really? That's great! Can you introduce me to her?" He asked.

"Uh, I dunno her name." Valese smiled brushing her long brown locks with her hands. "She sits in back and fits the description."

"It's Seraphina." He told her.

"Yeah well, she eats a sack lunch by herself everyday after that class in the far corner of the dinning center."

"Could you point her out to me!?" Goten grabbed her by her shoulders too excited. He had thought she had upped and disappeared after that night, since no one seemed to know her.

"Sure. Meet me at 11 at the west dinning center." She smiled. "I need to go meet Hoshi now." She told him, referring to her new boyfriend.

"Alright. Thanks again Valese." He told her with a grin.

Eleven did not seem to come soon enough for Goten who was as hyper as a two year old. He just could not believe that he might have actually found her. He had not read any more of her notebook, but he thought her figure glowing in the moonlight with her sparkling blue eyes.

"So where is she?" He asked standing with Valese and Hoshi. Valese giggled at him.

"Over there on the far corner see?" She pointed over to a fit 20 year old girl shaped like an hour glass. She wore baggy brown pants and a light blue fitted shirt. She seemed to be smiling as she read the university's paper, eating a sandwich from a lunch box. She had her hair in a french braid from the top of her head down to mid-back. Her bangs framed the upper sides of her face cutting across her brow. She licked her soft lips getting some jelly off them easily. Her ocean eyes did not look up, but minded her own business.

"That's her!" His excitement could not be contained. "Thanks again Valese, you're the greatest" He hugged his old girlfriend. Hoshi gave him an annoyed look, but didn't do anything. Goten took the notebook out of his bag and walked over to her.

"Hello." Seraphina looked up slightly startled. No one talked to her during lunch, or at all for that matter. A boy standing a few inches above her had walked over to her small table in the furthest part of the room. His black hair stood up and was combed to the side. He had dark friendly eyes. His grin made her smile.

"Hello." She said back uncertain to what he wanted.

"May I join you?" He asked motioning to the chair.

"Yes, if you want." She nodded. She was confused to who this boy was, and why he was wanting to join her.

"Uh…" He started, reading her expression. "You don't remember me do you?" He asked, carefully. She looked him over again, very closely.

"We haven't met before." She told him matter of factly.

"Yes we have. The night after the exam, I was the one who saved you from the gang." He was proud and beamed a friendly smile at her. She still stared blankly at him, as if trying to place him. "See, I even have your notebook that you dropped that night." He held out her notebook to her. She took it gingerly.

"I couldn't see very well that night, sorry for not recognizing you." She told him, glancing down at the book she had placed beside her. He laughed.

"Well that's understandable." He let silence pass for moment before he continued on. "I hear your new at the university, uh my friend Valese is in your textile studies class." He added not wanting her to think of him as a stalker. "So if you need help with anything… I've taken math, economics, business, and some other classes… " She perked up as he said economics, listening to the next what he was going to say next. He smiled. "I'd be happy to help you if you are in any of those classes."

"I am in economics…" She seemed to make herself admit.

"I remember that class. It was somewhat difficult." He told her. Another long pause occurred between the two. He didn't find it awkward because it seemed more like she was just waiting for him to talk again, not knowing what else she was to say.

"Hey… I have been kinda wondering." He started, not knowing how to say it. "I was wondering if you would go on a date with me. Maybe we could go to the movies?" He asked giving her his best smile.

"A date?" She questioned. He remembered the notebook and wondered if she didn't know what a date was.

"Uh, it's where a boy and a girl go out, cause they might like each other… to uh…" He wasn't sure how to finish. "to see if they got along well I guess." He said quickly.

"Oh, a date." A tone of recognition went into her voice.

"Yeah." He replied.

"No." She said flat out. His smile was whipped from his face. He hadn't expected that. His shock made her feel bad so she went on to explain. "I am not worthy of you." He sat there star stuck. Seraphina had mixed blood in her. Anyone dating her or interested in her in any other way than a political tool or friend would ruin their status instantly. Having worked so hard to have gained her own title back on Obdulz, she could not let an unexpecting earthling fall into such a fate.

"Awww, I'm not that great. I mean…. You can't be serious?" He tried to change her mind, but she shook her head no.

"It's the truth." Her voice was as solid as stone. She would not be convinced otherwise. No matter what his status, it was still greater than her alien one. He sighed. Maybe he could help her with economics, and get her to go to the movies with him as friend… then see what happens after that.

"Alright well, here's my number. You should call me about economics. I passed the class fairly easily." He told her with a grin. She took it.

"Thank you. I might call, I'm having some trouble with supply and demand." She admitted in a cute sheepish manner that still kept face. He grinned back at her before he realized he had a class.

"Ok, I gotta go. Mr. Kubbon doesn't like it when we walk in late." He told her waving bye. She nodded in response.

* * *

"So, why do you need me to go over economics with you again?" Trunks asked as he repeated the moves Master Gruden gave him to do. 

"Because you're my best friend?" Goten told him with a sheepish grin.

"Ah, alright. At least you might learn something by dating this girl." Trunks gave in.

"Actually she refused my date." Goten admitted.

"That's one I haven't heard a lot."

"She said that she was not worthy of me."

"Ok. Where is she from exactly? MARS?" Trunks joked.

"Hey!"

"I want to meet her. If she thinks your so great, I will seem like a god!"

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding, but sheesh how weird."

"Yeah I know, but at least I convinced her to let me help her with economics." Goten smiled of the small victory.

"You mean, AFTER I help you with it first." Trunks pointed out.

"Heh… yeah." Goten gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, I can't do it tonight. How about your place tomorrow?"

"Why not? Do you have a date?" Goten asked punching his friend jokingly hoping to be able to kid him back a bit about girls.

"No…" Trunks replied annoyed. "I hit this green and white cat. The thing is perfectly fine, but my little sister convinced mom and dad to let us keep it. Mom says it's my fault, so I have to take care of it. Now I have to run to the pet store and everything. Man, I had thought I killed it. I was speeding at least fifteen over, yet there's not a scratch on it." Trunks explained.

"Wow, that's one lucky cat. I wonder if it used one of it's nine lives." Goten remarked.

"Wasn't even close to death, just got confused when I put it in my car to have mom take a look at it."

"So your sister has a pet now. I guess you could call it a present or something."

"Yeah, something _ I_ have to take care of. " Trunk did not sound pleased.

"Maybe its owners will show up." Goten tried to comfort the reluctant new pet owner.

"Doubt it. No tags, plus I've saw it wandering the streets a couple days ago to."

"Well, I am not dating and you are not pet-less. We are in the same boat at least, kinda."

"Humph." With that Trunks hit the punching bag a bit too strong causing a hole to form and all the sand to pour out.


	4. Chapter 4 Hina

**I do not own dbz - in case you forgot or something - moving on.**

**Ok, for the holidays we went to my uncle's who has no internet connection... so... yeah... that was fun. Person addicted to the internet TRAPPED without internet. **

**Well, as a result, you get a really long chapter - heh, oops... it's my uncle's fault. Not able to post it, I just kept writing. Oh well, I like it, that's what matters right.**

**Yay to the people who read this! Chimichanega who has amazed me with reviewing after each chapter. - I'm am speechless. And look there's a new person! Confused-anime-stalker added it as a favorite story. Two whole people added my story under that! I'm excited. Hehe, Yay for chapter four! - ok, maybe I should not drink so much pop.. or maybe it's the fact... **

**I HAVE INTERNETS AGAIN! YAYAYAYAY **

**- Alright, I'm done. **

**P.s. Please read and review - hehe Enjoy! **

* * *

* * *

Seraphina looked at the message on the small palm pilot again. Valencia had left a message. Seraphina did not know how long it would take to turn a cat body back into human body, but Valencia had gone to do just that.

I m goong to find a way to change back, they have some scientists here. I will be gone a while. Do not worry about me, I am more than ok by myself. –

The princess had decided not to order her to go with, so it was none of Seraphina's business. It did not bother her, she just wished the princess well.

* * *

"Meow?" Valencia called to the short blue haired girl. _Where are we? _ She reached down and petted Valencia again which did not answer her question. The cat had been in this strange house for hours now. 

"Nice kitty. Now, what should I name you?" The girl asked the green and white cat, playing with her ears making the cat purr loudly.

_I'm Princess Valencia child, that is my name. _Valencia mewed again, enjoying being petted. This child was the youngest of this place. There was an older boy that had initially brought her here when she ran into him and his machine. A woman with the same hair color as the little girl had inspected her upon entry into the house. Lastly there was a man which sat aloft from the rest. The boy had left and was still gone. Valencia had failed in escaping back into his machine.

"How do you feel about Hina." She asked Valencia. The cat cocked her head and whipped her tail about.

_That is no where near my name. If you let me, I can type it to you. I'm not supposed to be here though. I'm trying to look for a way to turn my body back._ Valencia kept mewing. The girl picked her up, which made her think the child understood. _Yes. You understand me?_

"Mommy, I figured out a name." Bra brought the cat into another room. The older woman turned around.

"Yes, Bra. What did you think of?"

"Hina!"

"Oh that's a lovely name."

_I'm Valencia, not Hina…_ Valencia meowed again, but to no avail. She was trapped in the girl's arms and she did not want to hurt the child to simply escape.

"Why don't you go tell your dad?" The woman asked, petting Valencia before Bra walked to another room.

"Dad, we are going to call the cat Hina." Bra told the old man with black hair which stood on end. He frowned at Valencia.

"Just make sure that thing doesn't shred my clothes and stays out of my way." He told his daughter.

_I don't plan on being here long sir. You won't have to worry about me. _ Valencia told him, but he just glared at her. Her ears went back timidly for she was trying to be proper in his house.

"Bra, Mom, I'm back." A new voice entered the room. Bra ran over there, not noticing that it was very uncomfortable for Valencia to be thrown around like that. They went back to the living room towards the door that Valencia had first come through after the she was in the machine.

"Trunks what did you get?" Bra asked. She put Valencia down by all the bags. She mewed at the man that had brought her to this strange place. The girl started going through the bag. There was a paper bag like the one Master Mungo had given Seraphina, but instead of an enclosed bathroom, it was simply a tray. Valencia was confused. The girl pulled out a jade colored piece of fabric with a buckle. She strapped it around Valencia's neck. Valencia mewed trying to ask if it was a necklace of some sorts. The girl kept digging through the bags. Finally she pulled out a feather on a stick. Valencia cocked her head to the side. The girl held the stick so the feather was right in front of her. Valencia sniffed it.

"Get it Hina!" Bra told her. She wiggled it in Valencia's face. "Come on kitty, you can catch it." She told her.

Valencia picked up a paw slowly. She smiled; it was amusing to see the girl flick the stick around making the feather dance. Valencia wondered if the child truly thought that she could not catch such a simple feather. In a flash she struck at it with the paw. She felt the feather go between the pads of her foot. She mewed happily, letting her know she had caught it. Bra laughed and this time started moving around farther. Valencia had to now run around to catch it. It was a pointless game, but it was a game. People were playing with her, and talking to her. It was not because it was their job, or that they were trying to kill her, but that they actually liked her. Valencia smiled even more, mewing happily.

"Bra, would you come and help me in the kitchen?" The woman's voice called from the kitchen.

"Alright mom." Bra put the stick feather down and left. Valencia just sat there not knowing what she was supposed to do next. Trunks, the man that had brought her here, brought in more bags. He looked like he could lift them all easily, but there were more bags than he had hands. Valencia went over to one of the bags. Inside it was two dishes, both with the word Cat on it. There was also a bell, a blanket and a ball in there with them. She stuck her head further in the bag to get a better look.

"Hmph. You going to carry that one?" He asked sarcastically. Valencia poked her head back out. He had arranged all the bags on his arms except for the one she was messing with. Looking back down at it, she pawed it for a moment. If she was going to carry it she would have to use her mouth.

_Ok, I'll carry it._She mewed at him. Biting into the bag, after she arranged the plastic with her paws, she lifted her head up. The bag lifted. It was not quite on the ground, but it wasn't really off it because of her height. _Where does it go?_ He looked strangely at her and then laughed.

"I was joking." He told her. He bent down and picked up the bag. She let it go. "You are one smart cat." Valencia followed him as he walked off.

He put a paper bag marked cat food along with the two bowls in the kitchen. The tray that Valencia didn't like went in the bathroom. In the drawers under the sink he put in bottles that read cat shampoo, along with little clippers. A basket was filled with the bell, ball, feather on a stick, and other objects went in the living room. He set up some sort of carpeted post in a room with a lot of training gear. She had no idea what that was for. Upstairs he put the blanket along with a pillow in Bra's room. The little metal pieces attached to the necklace she wore jingled as she continued to follow his every step.

_What is this all for?_ She tried to ask him, but he did not listen.

"Dinner."

The boy went down stairs. They all sat around a table, leaving no room for her. Valencia mewed.

"Your food is in the dish, Hina." Bra told her pointing her towards the two dishes that Trunks had put out. In one dish was water, but in the other dish was weird brown hard things. The girl had called it food but Valencia wasn't sure. Valencia nibbled on a bit. She heard herself hiss in reaction

_That tastes gross! You aren't trying to kill me too are you? _She asked them.

"Trunks, it looks like Hina doesn't like the food you got her." The woman said.

"Bulma do we have to talk about that stupid cat?" The grumpy older man growled out.

"Aw, Vegeta don't tell me your jealous of a little kitty, are you?" She teased.

"The store lady said that was the best food they had for cats, Mom." Trunks explained

_Well, I'm not supposed to be a cat – so that's the problem here. _Valencia meowed in.

"Well Hina can't just starve. You should go back and get a different kind." Bra informed her brother.

"Why don't you – since you're the one that convinced mom to have us keep it." Trunks retorted back.

"I can't drive, you know that." She told her smart-aleck brother.

Valencia giggled at the conversation as she looked for something to eat. While they were fighting, she was prowling the counter tops. She was pawing along a small plate as she went. Bulma had left out the food that they were eating, and it smelled more than appetizing to the little hungry cat. She reached in and pulled out a boiled potato carefully. She did not want to drop it, nor did she want to get food in the dish. She dropped the small potato quietly on her plate. There was fish in the next bowl. Valencia happily pulled out a medium size piece and placed it on the plate as well. She considered that more than enough for her now tiny body. She pushed the plate to the edge of the counter. She leapt down with ease and knocked the plate with the tip of her tail. Her paws hit the ground, and she positioned herself under the falling plate. It slid down her body. She curled her tail and plate landed softly on top of it. It had only taken her two tries before she had gotten it right at Master Mungo's. He had been amazed at her agility and intelligence at it, Seraphina had expected nothing less, and now this family hadn't even noticed yet. Valencia started listening to their conversation again.

"I don't see why I have to take care of the cat." Trunks complained

"You were the one that hit her." Bulma informed him.

"I don't see why you didn't just kill her." Vegeta added.

"DAD!" Bra protested.

"It should have!" Trunks told him.

"You should go get new food." Bra told her older brother. Valencia looked up to see Vageta staring at her. She gave him her cat like smile and flicked her tail. He gave her a weird look, not sure how she had gotten what he saw before her.

_Your son doesn't have to get me food, I got it. _ She mewed.

"Trunks doesn't have to go." Vegeta told Bra. Everyone looked at him.

"Dad, you're going to go?" She asked confused. She hadn't told him to go, so it was strange he'd just offered to do so.

"Hina could get it herself." He told them with a smirk.

"Vegeta that's awful." Bulma told her husband. "She's just a cat." She informed him.

"Well for just a cat, she sure got her own plate fine enough." Vegeta informed them. They all looked over to see her eating a fish and potato on the floor.

"Now, how did she do that?" Bulma asked herself more than any of the others.

_It was easy. Now if you have a keyboard, I could tell you. _ Valencia mewed happily at them. She enjoyed this family a lot, and they seemed to like her too.

Bra and her had played more with the feather on a stick Valencia didn't mind the contraption or the fact she was being treated like a common house pet, because to her it felt better than being a princess. She got interaction, and not just princess-to-servant conversation. Of course, she soon found they didn't understand word she tried to say and all their computers had a key lock, but even so that did not bother her too much. She now sat on Bulma's lap. She was reading some scientific book. Having never been allowed into the castle libraries before, the information in the book was far beyond Valencia's understanding. Bulma's hand would slowly drift down her back every now and again petting her soft fur. Valencia purred. This place wasn't so bad. She had even figured out the bathroom lock so no one would walk in on her.

"Trunks has Bra already gone to bed?" Bulma asked her son who was working on something on the other side of the room.

"Yes mom." He responded automatically.

"I think Hina here had fallen asleep. You want to put her where her bed is?" Bulma looked up from her book, over at her son. Valencia kept her eyes shut and her tail quiet, pretending to stay asleep, since that was what Bulma thought.

"I'm busy mom."

"I wasn't asking." Bulma told him sharply.

"Ah, fine."

Valencia heard Trunks get up noisily. She felt herself picked up and handed over to a different, more rougher set of hands. They moved her from the room and went up stairs. She heard a door open and felt herself set down upon something soft. Then the footsteps echoed away and the door shut.

Valencia opened her eyes. The room was dark, but her eyes easily adjusted to it. She recognized it as Bra's room. She was laying on a blanket right beside a pillow. Bra was in her bed. While she was moving around, she was also sleeping. Valencia picked up the little blanket and leapt quietly on to the bed. She still could not sleep alone. She had so many assassination attempts that it didn't worry her before for even if she didn't wake up during them it didn't matter, but to be changed into a weak cat so drained of energy that the gravity there was crushing her had broken her confidence to sleep alone.

Bra tossed and turned. Valencia tried to stay out of her way, but the girl's motion's were erratic. An arm came down on Valencia. She scrambled off the bed, taking the blanket with her. She went around to the other side. It was a single bed and there was even less room. Valencia hopped up again, but this time couldn't even find a comfortable place to even try to lay down. Valencia was forced to jump off again. Bra would not stay in one spot long enough for her to even fall into a deep sleep to not notice.

She wandered the hallway with the blanket in her mouth. There was another door cracked open. This one she had not gone into yet. Pawing it, she opened it wider and walked in, blanket trailing behind. It was larger than the other and she could easily see that the bed was huge in this room. A bright light showed from another door in the room. It was opening. Vegeta walked out in a towel. His hair was wet and his eyes were set in a glare upon her.

"Out." He told the cat in a cold stern voice.

_Sorry!_ Valencia mewed as she retreated out of the room.

Back in the hallway Valencia wandered around. She didn't know where to go and she could not sleep alone. She walked into another room. This one was just as dark, but with the moon light from the window she made its contents out. Shelves of books were towering around the room. A table with a few chairs sat in the middle. Valencia liked the room, but it was no place to sleep. Turning around she headed towards the door out. A shadow came across the light. Curious Valencia poked her head out. Bulma walked into the room that Vegeta was in. The door shut and she heard the click of a lock.

Valencia wandered the house now. Mewing every now and again, asking where she should sleep. Nearly everyplace was dark. She stopped by the kitchen to get some water, and used the bathroom, but neither of those solved her problem. She continued walking about, carrying the blanket.

A light was on in another room. The door to it was shut. She managed to get the doorknob turned, and pawed the door open. Inside she saw Trunks still up and writing with books spread out about him. She jumped up on to the table and looked down, trying to read upside down. She didn't understand this material either.

"I'm not going to carry you back upstairs." Trunks acknowledged her presence.

_That's ok... I don't want to go upstairs right now_ Valencia mewed back.

"If you yawl at all tonight, my dad will kick you out of the house, despite Bra."

_I won't yawl… thank you for the warning though._ She told him back

He continued to work on his paper. Valencia left her blanket on the table when she leapt on to the floor. She went around the table to his side. Hopping up on to his lap, she got a better look at what he was writing. To her surprise he was not writing, but drawing. He was designing something. He leaned forward, forcing Valencia to duck down so not to be in his way. She curled up on his leg, she was exhausted from the long day. He was the only person still enough to sleep with that also hadn't kicked her out of the room.

_Thank you for letting me lay in your lap. I can't sleep alone anymore… I don't want to die._ She mewed softly. Slowly she fell into a deep rhythm of sleep.

Trunks ignored the cat on his lap as he continued to work. This was his next big project for the capsule corporation, and if the old man could keep his promise, he would be able to get it through easily. He still had a lot to work through with the design however. He flipped through a few more pages, trying to see if there was a better way he could get the mechanics to work correctly and efficiently. In frustration he realized his entire design didn't work. He was forced to erase it all and start over. The cat gave a scared mew. He glanced down only to find her fast asleep. Hopefully she wasn't having a nightmare about his car hitting her. Sighing he went back to his work. Turning the pages back, he started again. The math worked, but the design didn't. After a couple more hours he had only had half of it.

_You're tired too. Why don't you go to bed?_ Valencia had woken up randomly. She remembered being really scared and thinking she was herself again, but when she awoke she wasn't afraid and she was a cat. Trunks's head would bob every now and again from sleep. She mewed at him, but he ignored her. Placing a paw on his chest she was able to balance herself high enough that she could tap his cheek. _Sleep. Sleep. You're tired… why not sleep?_ She asked, amused by his want to keep working.

"I'm awake… I'm awake." Trunks told the meowing cat. Valencia giggled as he yawned right after speaking.

_Oh really?_

"Alright." He told her. He put the pencil down. He yawned again and found himself barely able to keep his eyes open. Maybe he was more tired than he had thought. He got out of his chair slowly, pushing it in. Hina had jumped down easily. He glanced over at her. She leapt on the table, picked up her blanket and started to follow him. He shut off the lights as he went, cat on his heels. Reaching his own room, he tried to shut the door before she got in. He was too slow. The green and white cat with the blanket in her mouth sat in front of him.

"You're not sleeping in here." He told her. "You sleep in Bra's room."

_She moves too much and you don't really mean that._ She smiled mewing.

"Ahh, when I'm tired. I am taking a shower. You know where to go." He told her. Trunks didn't understand why he talked to her, but she reacted to everything as if she understood it perfectly, from when he had told her to calm down in his car after he hit her, to even now.

_You shower at night? Why does one want to go to bed wet??_ She didn't understand him, staying up when he was tired, not wanting to be bothered, showering at night, but it was amusing. She heard the sound of running water, cuing her to move about freely. She jumped on his bed. It was much bigger than his sister's. She picked a far corner and curled up. Realizing she forgot her blanket, she peered at it on the floor. She didn't really want to get up again, besides his bed was so warm. She purred content.

"Hey, that's my bed." He told her. He came out of the other room in a dark purple towel. Valencia just stared at him.

_I know._

He sighed. Valencia watched as he walked over to a chest of drawers. He pulled on one and looked in. He started to mess with his towel

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_ Valencia yowled. Remembering his earlier warning, she shut her mouth, closed her eyes, and covered her face with her paws. He was going to undress in front of her. Only when obdulzichs were married were they to see the opposite sex naked, even if they mated without marriage, the females were to be blindfolded during it to preserve their innocence. A princess's innocence and strength were the two most precious things to royals, though her own power proved that there was such a problem as too strong.

"You're embarrassed?" He half-laughed. "I've never seen a modest cat before." He told her. Carefully she removed her paws, and looked at him with one eye. He still had the towel about him. She became nervous as he walked away from the chest of drawers. He reached about the middle of the room when he stopped. Swooping down he picked up her blanket. He tossed it. It landed over her, covering her completely. "There, now you can't see. I don't know why it's a problem though – you're just a cat."

_I've never seen a naked person before… and I'm not SUPPOSED to be a cat._ She meowed back at him. It seemed like forever that she was under the blanket. Feeling the bed move, she wondered if he was wearing clothes. If he wasn't, Valencia wasn't going to come out from under the blanket at all. Without warning the blanket was tugged off her quickly. She flinched.

"There, I'm dressed. Happy?" He asked her, laying on his stomach. He was in a white shirt and loose blue cloth shorts

_Yes, thank you. _ She pawed his face gently laughing. He was weird.

"I'm so tired." He told her, or the room. He hugged his pillow with both arms, laying his head on the mound he made with it. His eyes were closed. Valencia laid down in the corner, curling her small body into a ball. She made it so her face was towards him, so she could easily open her eyes to see if he was still there.

"You." She opened her eyes to meet one of his. "are supposed to be sleeping in Bra's room." He told her with a yawn after wards.

_If you really want me to go… I will._ She mewed sadly, though didn't know how well sleeping in the small bed with the constantly moving child would work out.

"Fine, sleep here if you want. Just don't wake me." He told her, misinterpreting her mewing.

_You know, I'm not sure where I am, but I like it. _ She grinned.

He fell asleep first, but she was right behind.

* * *

"Oh! Bulma, I didn't know you had a cat." Chichi said when she saw the basket of cat toys. 

"About two month ago Trunks hit a pretty green and white cat. Bra convinced Vegeta to keep it, so how was I going to say no to the two of them?" Bulma told her friend.

"Bra takes care of it?" Chichi asked questionably.

"Oh no, Trunks does." Bulma told her. Chichi smiled for that made more sense.

"Well does it seem to be going alright then? I mean I can't see Vegeta as a cat owner." Chichi exclaimed. Bulma laughed.

"Actually for some strange reason Vegeta likes her. Bra plays with her a bit every now and again, but she seems to be getting over the whole pet thing and going back to what she use to do. Hina normally is with me or Trunks a lot, though I do see her track down Vegeta every now and again too. She really is a strange cat though." Bulma stirred some coffee as she spoke.

"Really? How so? Yowling, or chasing invisible things?" Chichi asked, naming off a few of the strange things cats were known to do.

"No, not at all. It's like she understands us a hundred percent. You know once she even answered the phone, and then directed me to it. The person on the other side was saying my name. It was so weird. And then there's her whole thing of not liking any cat food. She actually will push a plate along the counter, serving herself our food. Another one is she won't sleep unless she's with someone. I have never seen her take a single cat nap, unless it's next to or on a person. The first week Bra complained that Hina wouldn't sleep with her. Of course in trying to get Hina to do so, we found out Bra moved too much for Hina to be on the bed, so she sleeps with Trunks instead." Bulma exclaimed. "She also has learned to use the microwave, locks the bathroom door, turn on the shower… and there's a whole list more.

"That does sound a bit weird. Maybe she's just a special cat. Where is she now?" Chichi looked about the room.

"You know what, I do not know. Maybe she snuck away in Trunks's briefcase again." Chichi looked up at Bulma's words with a slight smile on her face.

"I bet the people at capsule corp. love it when there's a cat roaming around." She laughed.

"Oh yeah…" Bulma said sarcastically.

Hina was still scrunched up in the brief case. She knew Trunks had made it to the office, but he had yet to open it. She thought about mewing but if the wrong person came by, she would get Trunks into trouble. He told her the last time he didn't like her sneaking to his work with him. Hina sighed.

_They have science stuff here, maybe they can change me back. I already think of myself as Hina now, though I'm not… I'm Valencia… It's just so hard for I like it here with them. If I change back, they might not keep me around anymore. _ An even sadder thought came to her mind. _Or like me anymore… and I have no idea how to get to Seraphina… I don't wish to be alone._ Never in her life had she been both physically and socially alone. There were always people around her, servants, other royals, commoners, and while they socially ignored her, she did live in the same place as them. Hina… Valencia went back to waiting.

"Trunks! I can't believe you forgot about my birthday! I've only mentioned it on every date we've gone on for the last two weeks!" A woman's sharp voice came clearly through the briefcase. Hearing Trunks's name, Hina-Valencia listened.

"Listen, I'm sorry. It's just with work and school and everything…" Trunks's voice now came into ear shot as well. Hina perked up.

_Trunks!_ Hina smiled.

"I am so sick of this!!!" The woman's voice came again.

"I'm soo sorry…"

_The girl he likes is upset… _Hina didn't really like the other girl. She would take up Trunks's extra time, and make him come home late so she'd have to wait. She also yelled a lot, and was not very nice when she petted her. _I don't like her… but… Trunks likes her._ Hina used her cat eyes to search around in the briefcase. She knew he had two tickets for some theater show in here from a long time ago when she first snuck to his work. He had called it a waste of time, but the woman that had given it to him said they were really great seats and it was a wonderfully romantic show. Hina wasn't surprised he forgot about them, considering when they were given and they were at the bottom of the briefcase, a part he rarely saw. She had never been to an earth theater show before, but the woman made it sound wonderful, so maybe the other girl would like it too. Hina also knew there was a perfect way to make the girl realize it would be for her. Going through Trunks's briefcase was one of the fun daily things Hina found to do, since he always got new papers to add to it and rarely cleaned it out.

"Mew-mew-mew-mew." Hina said as loud as she could once she had everything set.

"What's that sound?" The woman asked.

Hina saw light and happily mewed. To her dismay it wasn't Trunks she was greeting. The woman had opened the briefcase instead. Still, Hina mewed somewhat happily, holding the two tickets and paper out for the annoyed woman.

_Happy Birthday – See you can have these!_ She told the woman.

"Awww, it's your kitty." She was excited. "And look, unlike some people, she's happy to see me!"

_Hehe…I'm sorry, but I am really only doing this for Trunks though._ Hina admitted to her, since she couldn't understand her anyway.

"Who's a sneaky kitty-cat?" The woman started playing with Hina's ears, flicking them painfully.

_Can't you read the card in my mouth? I ripped up one of Trunk's co-worker's invites for you. I'm not holding it 'cause it tastes good. _ Hina lifted her head higher trying to get the woman to read the ripped piece of paper that said To Celebrate a Birthday of a special person. Hina had ripped off the part that said and a great co-worker. Behind the slip of shredded paper were the two tickets. _Please read it! I did it for Trunks and you… and you're hurting me…_ Hina didn't want to hiss or yawl but the lady just kept flicking her ears.

"Uh, what's in your mouth?" She suddenly asked, as if she just saw it.

_You're present… Can you take it now, it really does not taste good, and I think it's sticking to my fur. _Hina gave an awkward cat smile to the lady who was leaning in closer to read.

"To Celebrate a Birthday of a Special Person…" She read aloud. She finally plucked the papers out of Hina's mouth. Trunks was now looking over at them clueless. She looked at the tickets.

"Trunks! You didn't forget, did you! Awww, you just wanted to surprise me. And I loved how you got your cat in on it too. I love you Trunks." She flung her arms around him, nearly knocking him over. He hadn't a idea on what she was rambling about. Hina laughed. "I love Shakespeare's works. I can't believe this." The woman was grinning ear to ear.

"Uh, yeah… I wanted to surprise you." Trunks mumbled glancing over at Hina.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work. I'm going to go buy something extra nice for the play. It says here it is at eight tomorrow. Are you taking me out to eat before I wonder?" She asked coyly.

"Yes, of course." Trunks responded. He had had no intention of taking her out to eat tomorrow, but then again, he also hadn't remembered her birthday, so it was the least he could do.

"Alright, then. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie-pie." She kissed him before leaving. Hina glared and then shook it off. Trunks liked her, that's what mattered.

Trunks stood in shock for a while, processing everything that had occurred.

"Ok cat… I know, I definitely did not remember her birthday." Trunks came over and picked her up by the tuff of her neck.

_I know, I over heard. _ Hina mewed back at him.

"Did my mother set you up to that?" He asked glaringly, trying to get answers from her. "I know she says I need to pay more attention to the girls I date."

_Hehe, I don't think your mother fits into your brief case… though I'm sure if she could, she'd be in there with me too. _ Hina knew Bulma loved to keep an eye on her son every now and again. She found it amusing, since no one had ever cared about her so much when she was growing up.

"Dad hates that girl." Trunks rattled on, trying to figure it out.

_Me too! She hurts my ears with her voice and her petting!_

"Bra wouldn't help me out…" He added

_She might…maybe… with some bribing._ Hina laughed. The little girl of the house was certainly a character.

"And I don't think you could have pulled that off…" He glanced at her, as if he didn't believe his own statement. Hina smiled at him, her paws all hanging limply, and her tail swishing back and forth. She was completely powerless when he held her like this.

"Speaking of which… what are you doing in my brief case again?" He asked. He set her down on the desk, and sat in his chair. Hina laid down in the open area of the desk. There was only one spot open on the entire desk, and that was because she would bat everything away he tried to place there.

_The house is boring cause Bulma made Vegeta do errands, so I've come to cheer you on at work._ Hina explained.

"You know you're not supposed to be here, but since you helped me out today, I guess I'll allow it." He told her.

_Thank you – hehe. I win! _ She exclaimed excitedly, getting to stay at work with him. Because of the birthday commotion, Hina had forgotten about her real reason to for going to capsule corp. with him.

* * *

"One thousand two hundred and fifty one." Vegeta counted off. Hina was laying on his back. It was nearing six months now. Bulma was in the kitchen, Bra at school, and Trunks at work. Being with Vegeta, Hina found she could get stronger. He always played in this one room that would change how heavy it made you feel. He called it a gravitational room. The first time she tried to enter it with him, she nearly died. Now, it was no problem. 

"One thousand two hundred and fifty two." He kept counting. He was doing push ups. Valencia flicked her tail on his back a few times rapidly.

_You're going slower… This gravity isn't that bad. It's kinda like Obdulz's. _She told him.

"Alright, I agree. That's enough, Let's move on to some weights. If Kakarot is entering this tournament I want to be in top condition when I see him again." Vegeta told the cat. He was forced to get use to her presence with in the first month, because she was more amused by him and his training than anything Bulma did.

_Ok, Let's play with the three hundred pound weights, those are a good start. _Hina meowed back. She had been gaining back most of her strength quickly when she 'trained' with Vegeta. He constantly would snap at her though, telling her if she died it wasn't his fault.

"How many times do I have to tell you those aren't play things!" Vegeta yelled as he noticed Hina walking on a three hundred pound weight. She was rolling it around. To his amazement, other than the first few times, she acted as if this gravity was the same as the gravity out side of the room. She also had an annoying habit of playing with his equipment as if it was a cat toy Trunks had got her. She leapt off the weight with ease, and batted it towards him. The thing spun like a quarter flicked on a table top. He caught it with a grunt. His black hair was wet with sweat already, so the last thing he wanted to do was chase around a pesky cat all day.

"That's it. Out! Bra should be home from school now. You've done enough." He told her, opening the door.

_I still think they are fun to play with._ Hina told him as she dashed out the room. She made her way over to where Bra would be if she was home from school. As Vegeta had said, Bra was there.

"Hina, let's go. I have to take pictures for art class, and they want ones from outside. Come on." Bra ordered the green and white cat.

_On my way._ Hina told her as she caught up to the girl. The two headed outside. Hina didn't get to go outside very often. She didn't know the area very much, and Bulma didn't like the idea of her getting hit by another car. Vegeta was convinced that it wouldn't hurt her at all, but Bulma insisted that a cat's body was not as strong as a car's. Hina didn't know who to believe, so she just stayed away from cars unless it was Trunks taking her in one.

She didn't know the time, but she knew this was one of the longer times she had been outside. Hina played in the trees, while Bra took her pictures. She didn't find catching things so interesting anymore since she could easy catch them. They were by a ridge, and Bra would let her no where near it so Hina was farther back than the little girl. She jumped easily from branch to branch. She wasn't sure how far she could jump, but she was positive if she wanted to, she could go very-very-very far. Hina smiled to herself. She liked being with this family. Bra would take her places, Bulma would talk to her, Vegeta would let her train with him, and then there was Trunks. Hina sighed as she thought of Trunks. She had a lot of happy times with Trunks, and he talked to her the most. But she was a cat and he liked that other girl, so Hina didn't allow herself to think much more of it.

In one more months she'd be 18, and had lived one whole year as a cat. Hina found it funny to fathom. The first four months she had spent in a medical tube, while Seraphina was fighting/being a prisoner. Then she had spent a month on earth with Seraphina. The last six months were the best though, for she was with these people here. She was sure as fast as the days went by, months would continue to roll on just as quickly. Hina smiled, she didn't really mind being a cat. She could lock the bathroom door. She got them to feed her good food, and as for their computers always being on lock down, she found other ways to communicate. It wasn't like she was that use to talking to others anyway, since on Obdulz she was generally ignored.

"Oh no! My ribbon." Hina looked up at Bra's voice. Bra's pretty red ribbon was flying off way over the ridge of the cliff.

_I'll get it!_ She told the girl. She jumped from the tree and dashed up to the ridge.

"HINA!" Bra screamed, but it was too late.

_I missed but it's ok, I'll get it. _ Hina told the girl. The ribbon had spiraled out of her reach right as Hina reached the peak of her jump. Hina was now falling downwards while the ribbon was soaring higher. _I really wish I knew how to fly, then I could get it more easily. Oh well. Guess I'll just have to chase it._ Hina landed and made her way down the rocky path, following the ribbon.

Bra didn't see, she couldn't look once she saw the little cat's body fly over the ridge. Tears were in her eyes as she ran back. Why did she play chase the ribbon so many times with her? Why didn't she grab her before she jumped? Why did she take her with?

"Mom! Hina jumped off the cliff!" She shouted as she entered in, crying. "My ribbon blew away and she chased it! She went off the cliff."

"Oh, it's ok honey. I'm sorry." Bulma held her daughter. She too was sad to hear about Hina.

"What happened to Hina?" Trunks came in hearing the shouts from the other room.

"She's dead!" Bra cried.

"Shhh it's ok…" Bulma tried to console her crying daughter.

"What happened?" Trunks asked.

"My ribbon blew, and she went after it!!!!" Bra wailed.

"We'll get you another cat, it's ok…I'm so sorry… We'll keep this one inside, alright?" Bulma told Bra.

"No." Vegeta's voice came into the mix. He had just walked out of the gravitational room.

"We are not getting a different cat. Trunks go find that cat. Don't those things always land on their feet?" He asked roughly.

"Dear, that cliff is huge…" Bulma started.

"If it survived Trunks hitting it, it can survive a more natural cliff… Trunks, I said go! I don't want your sister crying like this all day." Vegeta told him.

"Alright." Trunks told his father. "I don't see how you think she's alive though." He muttered under his breath. He really didn't want to see Hina body smashed against rocks.

She didn't recognize this area… Hina didn't recognize anything around her. The red ribbon danced in her mouth, but she wasn't about to let the troublesome thing go. Hina walked back to where she caught the ribbon, and then turned around again. This was the way she had come, but she was so focused on catching the ribbon she hadn't been paying that much attention to her surroundings.

_I'm lost! _She told the world, meowing loudly.

Hina ran. Weaving around the trees, she made it to an open area. She didn't recognize it either, but at least now she could see. She was facing into the wind, so it had to be the direction. The ribbon tried to blow the other way, but she bit down harder.

_I wish I could ask someone for directions… but then if I could, I don't know if they would know where I live…_She realized she didn't even know the address of the place she lived at. Hina sighed, and kept walking. Maybe if she could just get to some place she recognized things would be able to get back towards the house.

"She's not here!" Trunks exclaimed in amazement. He searched through all the rocks, and there was no signs of a dead cat anywhere. Had she survived the fall? Trunks knew his father was right, for she had easily survived getting hit by him. Remembering his father's words about Bra's tears Trunks kept looking.

"Hina!" He called every so often. He followed where the wind was going, for that would be where the ribbon would have gone. If Hina was truly chasing the ribbon, she would have gone the same way – he hoped.

"Hina?" Hours passed and the sun was starting to set. Trunks kept flying around.

Her being ok, that's all that matted. They could easily get a new cat for Bra. He had to admit, she was just a cat, even though he could swear she didn't act like it. However, Trunks did like being with Hina more than he liked his girlfriend… well soon to be ex-girlfriend. He knew things between them weren't working out at all. Goten would tell him to keep trying and that every relationship had it's bumps along the way, but his had just been one rocky road after another. Plus, it wasn't like Goten was any closer to dating the mysterious Seraphina who constantly eluded him, so he sure wasn't that great with relationships. Trunks sighed. There was no signs of Hina, and was very far out. He wasn't even sure if the cat could have run this far anyway.

"Here kitty-kitty-kitty." He tried as he flew around.

HINA!" He tried one last time. There was no response. Trunks turned about and started to fly off back towards home.

_"_MEOW!!!!!!!!"Hina wailed_. Wait! I can't fly! And I don't know where I am!_

"Hina?" He turned around again, shocked. The green and white cat with a red ribbon in her mouth walked towards him looking up.

"Meow." She called to him. _Hi, Trunks! _

"How did you?" He started to ask, but stopped. It wasn't like she could tell him anyway. "It doesn't matter. Let's go home." He swooped down and picked her up, holding on to her tightly.

_You're home Trunks… Though, maybe if I was a cat forever – it could be mine too… I just don't think I should be a cat forever… It's too hard when one is lost. _ She told him purring happily. At least she was back.

* * *

"Hey the master-student tournament starts in a week Mom. I can't be slacking. Goku's going to enter, along with Uub and Pan, and of course there's Goten!" Trunks called from the gravitational room. 

Hina dashed out of the living room where she was playing with Bra. Trunks didn't let her into the gravitational room like Vegeta did, so she hadn't known what was happening, but now she did.

_Master-student tournament? _She asked. Had it been a year already? She looked over at Bulma who was cooking, and then up from where Trunks was calling down from.

_Seraphina will be there!!! _ She meowed. She glanced over at Bra, who had come out of the living room, wondering where she had gone. Hina gave her a coy cat grin. She knew she could get Bra to take her. Then she would get to meet up with Seraphina. And then…

Hina stopped, realizing that was slightly bitter-sweet. She liked it here… but truly, she didn't really belong.

_Maybe Seraphina will be able to help._ She thought as she went to go play with the confused child. _Maybe…_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Relationships

**Hey,  
This is alot of talking, but I'm hitting a writers block - soo... either give me ideas for the next chapter, or give me time. Your choice.**

**xXknightimeXx is helping to add to my number of people who have listed this as a favorite story - we are on three whole people now? Hopefully that will grow. They also reviewed- I agree that the first chapter is a bit slow, but hey it's the first chapter so it's not like there's a ton of things going on - (though I did blow up a planet in that one...) Other than that, I'm glad you like my detail in my writing. I'm trying - this one, not as detailed, I do admit.**

**Chimichanega, you are a great reader - that's all I have to say! - **

**On to the story. **

* * *

* * *

Seraphina put on her second sport bra. She wore tight stretchy exercise pants, which she had under her Obdulz short warrior skirt. The pants were black and the skirt was blue. She pulled a matching blue fitted shirt over her head, and pulled her hair out from under it. Grabbing her black gloves and boots, knelt down. The boots needed to be laced up first before she put on the padded fingerless gloves, which would protect her knuckles. She tucked her pants into the boots which covered all the way up to below her knee. Standing, she fixed her hair up in a tight rolled bun. She let her bangs still fall a bit into her sight. If this was a war, she would have her hair completely bobby pinned up and would also have more padding and armor on. While she wore warrior's clothes, she did not go as far as she would have if she was on Obdulz. She took one last glance at herself, making sure there were not any big disadvantages caused by the clothing. Today was the day for the master-student tournament to begin.

Knock – knock – knock

Seraphina opened the door to greet Master Mungo. His eyes scanned her appearance quickly. He pulled a long piece of black cloth out from his pocket.

"This is for you. My daughter-in-law engraved it." He held it up allowing her to see, folding it over so the two ends were hanging downward. There were ten bars climbing upwards on the belt on one side, while on the other side had the word Judan written in modern Japanese characters.

"It means you have the tenth degree of black belt." He informed her. Seraphina had no need for a belt, but felt very pleased for the gift. Her students that she helped him teach, all wore a variety of belts from white and brown to black with their traditional uniform, while she wore none. He had allowed her to wear her own style of clothing for this tournament, asking only to add on a garment he was wanting to give her. She now realized it was this belt.

"Thank you very much, Master. I am honored to accept such a great gift." She bowed deeply. She took the belt, and wrapped it around her hips, where her skirt and shirt met. The blue embroidery matched the blue of her own uniform, and the black was of the same darkness as that of her pants, boots, and gloves. Once she had the cloth belt tied, she bowed again.

"Are you sure you are able to do this even after that surgery of yours?" He asked again. Seraphina gave him an amused smile. He fretted so much about the surgery she had four months ago. She had tried to explain to him they were removing something so she could be stronger, but he did not understand and she was not about to explain she had been held captive before arriving to Earth and had self-weakening devices implanted in her back.

"Yes, I am sure. The surgery made it so I will be able to fight my best." She informed him again as she always did when he worried about it. The down fall of the surgery was she had now two slit like scars on her back. If she was an Biethri, from Goluv, it would have looked like she had surgically removed her own wings. It had took her two months for the scars to heal fully, and she had kept her training light for even a month after that to be extra careful.

"Is that boy going to come watch you fight?" Master Mungo asked with a smile.

"Goten?" Seraphina had not even told Goten about the tournament.

"Yes, the one that you met up with, who helps you with school." He elaborated.

"I'm sure Goten has more important things to do than watch someone he tutors fight." Seraphina explained to the old man.

"Then I guess it will just be me cheering you on." Master Mungo smiled. Seraphina noticed as he leaned most of his weight on his cane. The old man had been forced to get a cane half a year ago, and he was slowly beginning to use it more and more. Seraphina knew there was no way he alone could carry on his dojo.

"Should we not be leaving?" Seraphina asked.

"Yes, of course. There's a cab outside waiting." Master Mungo hobbled down the stairs slowly. Seraphina followed after. She let the old man lead her to where she was going, thought on Valencia who she had not seen for eleven months.

_Valencia – I hope you have been well. We have been on earth one year now, more or less, and I have not heard from you since the day you left. Master Mungo is having a harder time these days than when you were here, and the dojo is still surviving, barely. I am about to make a name for myself again, I hope you have found something here on earth too. I am sure where ever you are, you are wishing me luck right now. I thank you, Princess._

"You are number 27. Please continue to the left."

Seraphina took the number from him. She stepped to the left and handed it to another man. Back turned to him, she let him safety pin it to her shirt. She then continued on into a room filled with fighters. She would have to win these next five matches to continue on to the semi-final round, where the top of each of the sixteen little tournaments would be joined together. She would then have to win four matches to be considered the winner of it all. Glancing about the room, she recognized none of the others. However, she did not believe she would be running into anyone she knew anyway.

"Alright, each fight is timed, if a one has not given up, been knocked out, or has gone out of the ring, then we will decide the match on points, which will be figured up by the numerous set of judges. The winner of these rounds will continue on to the semi-finals, where there will be no time limit." The man with the microphone was fairly old and balding. These matches did not really have and audience, since so many of them were going on at once, and they were all one right after another. Seraphina leaned against a wall. Soon everyone would be fighting, and she would win. She had promised Valencia and had given her word to Master Mungo.

* * *

"Seraphina!" She jerked her head about, searching for the source of the male voice.

"Hey Seraphina!" Goten instantly entered her sights. She was sure she had not mentioned the tournament to him. "You here to watch the fights?" He asked.

"No." She told him, seeing a light purpled haired man coming to stand with him in front of her. "I am participating." She told him. He looked surprised.

"Really? Did you get into the main tournament then?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered, wondering who it was standing with him.

"Eh-hem." The other guy said fairly loudly.

"Oh." Goten looked between the two. "I'm sorry. This is Trunks, and we are also participating." He gave her a smile.

"You both made it on to the tournament as well?" She asked shyly, not sure if that was how to word the question. She did not want to accidentally insult them if they had not.

"Yes, we did." Trunks told her.

"Then, I wish you both good luck in your upcoming matches. It will be an honor to fight in the same tournament as you both. I should probably go now, and leave you to your meditations." She bowed and excused herself.

"Uh, ok. Same to you Seraphina." Goten told her awkwardly. Seraphina walked away.

"Hina." She heard a little girl call.

"Man, you have it bad." The voice sounded like Trunk's.

"Trunks, is Hina here? She bolted towards you."

"Uh no, mom, I don't have her."

"Oh no."

"Hina… Hina!" she heard a lot more calling of that name as she continued to walk away from them.

"Mew?" Seraphina stopped. Was she hearing things again?

"Meow." There at her feet was a green and white cat.

"Valencia?" She asked carefully.

_Of course, I got them to bring me here so I could see you fight._ The cat mewed.

"I thought you would be in your body by now." Seraphina told her as she picked her up.

_I know, I was kinda distracted._ Valencia mewed back at her.

"Here, let me find a computer. Then you can tell me what you have been up to for the last year." Seraphina told her, but Valencia jumped out of her hands.

_I can't, they will be worried._ She mewed at Seraphina.

"No?"

"Hina… Here kitty kitty kitty."

"Mew." Valencia responded to the cat calls from a little girl.

"Hina?" Seraphina asked her, wondering what the princess had been up to. The cat nodded her head. "You've been a pet?" She nodded again.

"Hina I found you!" A girl said, walking up to Seraphina along with Goten, Trunks, an older woman and an older man.

"Valencia?" Seraphina looked to the princess, wondering if she should say something. Right as the girl went to pick up the cat, she jumped up to Seraphina's shoulder.

"Hina?" The girl was confused.

"Valencia?" Seraphina wanted to know what to do.

"Wait, you know this cat?" Trunks asked. Valencia purred.

"Yes, though she was gone for eleven months." Seraphina told him.

"Oh no." The older woman fretted.

"Trunks?" The little girl looked to the boy.

"So, I know you, and my friend's cat was actually your cat?" Goten asked, trying to get everything straight.

"Yes it seems like that. This is a small world." Seraphina told him with a confused smile.

"I guess you will want your cat back, now that you found her." Trunks said. His tone was a bit sad. Valencia made a sad sound in the back of her throat.

_You're going to leave me?_ She mewed sadly at him. Seraphina glanced up towards the Princess on her shoulder.

"You know what, maybe we could work something out over lunch." The older woman said. "I'm Bulma by the way. This is my husband Vegeta, my daughter Bra, and my son Trunks. You are?"

"My name is Seraphina. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"You are hungry aren't you Seraphina? We and some friends of ours are going to eat, why don't you come with us?"

"MEOW!" Valencia answered for her happily.

"Valencia seems to like the idea. I'd be happy to join you." Seraphina told them, not as certain as Valencia about it. Valencia then hopped from her shoulder, over to Trunks's and purred loudly.

"Great." Bulma told her with a smile. She lead the way. Seraphina followed behind the group not feeling as if she really belonged in it. Goten slowly moved next to you.

"So you like martial arts?" He asked in a half whisper. Her eyes looked him over carefully. While he did help her with school, she had kept him fairly distant from the rest of her life since she did not see how it would benefit him or interest him. Now, she wondered if she had been wrong in her initial assumption. She hesitated.

"I'm doing this cause my mom asked me too. I'm a pretty good fighter and my family needs the money." He explained throwing his hands above his head for a moment. He hoped if he offered up some information first, she'd be more likely to respond. She was very guarded about things for some reason. It was as if he'd use the information against her or if she believed he was not actually interested.

"I am trying to help out my master's dojo. Martial arts is what I am good at, I like the meditation and motion of it. Where I come from, it's how, I made my living – I guess you could say." Seraphina had hesitated before each sentence, not sure how he was taking the information. To be outcasted for fighting, the way she became someone on obdulz, would severally hurt her spirit. She was already having trouble in their class rooms, for they were nothing like the training academy she had graduated from with ease.

"Hey, you know, maybe you could take some classes that would help you set up your own dojo one day." Goten told her with a grin, hearing the passion in her voice.

"Is that possible? I have no title or status. I'm no body. Would this tournament help me set up status so that I might be able to do that one day?" She asked him. Goten was thrown by her words.

"Uh, from your belt, you already have the qualification to teach. I mean, you could easily arrange your schedule to get classes that would help you get to that point, and your Master might help too." Goten told her still confused.

"Thank you. You are a great person." Seraphina told him. Goten grinned at the compliment. "How did you get involved in marital arts, if you do not mind me asking?"

"My family has been active in it as far as I can remember, though we don't do anything as big as running a dojo with it." He told her.

"Is having a dojo bad?" Seraphina glanced to him. She did not wish to do anything on this earth that would give her a bad status.

"Uh, Oh-no, it's just not my thing, you know?" Goten did not want to insult her, but nor did he want to worry her.

"Like economics is not mine?" She smiled, understanding.

"You passed the class though, didn't you?" He asked.

"Barely." She admitted.

"Goten! Who's the girl?" An older man with black hair had joined them. He was with a couple who had a small child, all with black hair, an older woman, an old man about the age of Master Mungo, a boy with dark skin, and then another family of a short man, a blonde, and a young little blonde girl. Seraphina looked them all over.

"Hey dad! This is Seraphina, and this is my Dad, Goku." Goten introduced them.

"Yo Goten, you have a new girlfriend?" A short man with black bushy hair came up to greet them. He was holding the hand of the little girl.

"No, she's another fighter and my classmate." Goten was blushing, but Seraphina did not want to cause him to lose face by drawing attention to it.

"Hey, I'm Krillin, this is my daughter Marron, and my wife Eighteen." Seraphina looked curiously at the blonde woman who had such a strange name.

"I'm Chichi, Goten is my son, who has failed to mention anything about you." An older woman with black hair came forward to her. Seraphina quickly went over all the new people's names, so she would not forget them.

"Yeah, Goten. You know a girl who's in the tournament and you don't tell us?" A guy with black hair and glasses kidded Goten. "My name is Gohan by the way, this is Videl, my wife, and my daughter Pan. I'm Goten's older brother."

"Hello. Goten had just helped me with a few classes, and I was the one that did not say anything about the tournament." Seraphina told Goten's mother and brother.

"This is Uub. He's kinda shy, but he's in the tournament too." Goku hit the dark skin boy on the back fairly hard.

"Hehehe, so you're in the tournament too. I'm Master Roshi. I'd be more than happy to give you special training." He gave Seraphina a perverted grin. The women in the group all looked annoyed.

"I already have a Master, and should you really be helping the competition?" Seraphina asked him.

"Yeah, but for a beautiful girl like you, I'd make an exception." He told her.

"Beauty has nothing to do with one's ability to fight." She told him.

"YEAH!" Bulma's fist made contact with the top of the master's head. Seraphina watched as he face planted on the cement. She was confused, but grateful for the old man gave her a weird vibe. "Sorry about that, he's a gross pervert. If he bothers you, feel free to hit him."

"Or I will for you." Chichi added in.

"So, what is your name, anyway?" Videl asked looking her over.

"I am Seraphina."

"You fighting too?" Pan, the little girl who was wearing rebellious style clothing walked up to her.

"Yes."

"Well my grandpa is going to beat you." Pan informed her.

"Pan." Videl scolded. Seraphina laughed.

"Maybe he will." She admitted the possibility, grinning at the prideful child.

"MEOW!" Valencia added in, having been completely forgotten about.

"I agree with Hina. Let's just go eat." Trunks petted Valencia. It was strange to Seraphina to hear the princess called by a different name. Valencia purred and looked over at her. She gave the grand dutchess a big cat smile. Seraphina smiled back. The princess definitely had stumbled upon an interesting group of people. Seraphina glanced around the group. They started moving again. Seraphina's attention was not on their conversation, but on the fact Valencia was on that boy's shoulder and how she acted. As far as Seraphina knew, Valencia had never liked anyone, then again, she also was considered non-existent.

* * *

Seraphina sat beside Pan and her family, across from Goku, Chichi and Master Roshi, kiddy corner from Trunks and his family. Goten sat on the other side of her, beside him was Krillin and his family. Valencia was still on Trunks's shoulder. They had offered to pay, which she had initially tried to turn down, but Bulma would not let her.

"So how long have you been fighting?" Goku asked the newest member of their group.

"I started when I was seven." Seraphina answered.

"Goku, do you have to talk about fighting? We finally get to see you again from your training, and you can't keep fighting off your mind, to ask us how we are doing?" Chichi lectured.

"I'm sorry, Chichi, how have you been?" Goku asked with a sheepish smile.

"Well, you'd know if you'd call every now and a then." She shot back, which made him cower a bit.

"Come on Chichi do not be mad. It's only been three years." Goku consoled her.

"Just ignore them, it normally happens when dad is gone for along period of time." Goten whispered in her ear.

"So Seraphina you go to the same university as Goten, right?" Videl asked.

"Yes, he was tutoring me in economics." Seraphina informed her.

"And you're a martial arts student?" She inquired.

"Well, our Master is old and not what he use to be, so I am the assistant teacher there."

"You must be very skilled then." Videl commented. "I remember training all the time, to get where I was at. Then Gohan came along, and just between us, these boys are something else. I am not sure how good you are, but they have done things I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't seen them with my own eyes." Videl told her. The older woman's eyes made Seraphina believe her words.

"Videl, don't discourage her from the tournament." Gohan chimed in.

"I'm just trying to give her a fair warning, though fighting against your two families, really isn't all that fair to begin with." Videl told him.

"Aw, well she looks like a good girl to me, she'll probably do alright." Goku added, entering their conversation again.

"You don't stand a chance." Pan butted in.

"Pan! That is not a nice thing to say. Apologize." Videl told her.

"But it's true, Mom! She can't fly or fire energy." Pan told her mother whiningly. Seraphina raised an eyebrow. So far no one she had meet on this planet could do those things, and now according to this child, here she was sitting with a group of them. Maybe this tournament would be more of a challenge than she first thought which actually gave her something to look forward to.

"Pan!" Videl snapped.

"Pan, you should respect your competition." Goku told her.

"So you all fly?" Seraphina asked. The group went into an awkward silent.

_I don't know why you all are acting weird, she can too. I'm the only one that can't!_ Valencia mewed. From the sound of it Seraphina knew the princess was thinking that she could not fly, and that it was not a big deal.

"Well… You see…." Goten started.

"Yes, we are able to fly. I could try to teach you how, if you'd like." Goku offered. He grinned not noticing how awkward everyone seemed to be. Seraphina smiled back at him.

"There's no need. I already know how." She told him. Everyone's, who was listening, jaw dropped slightly, except Goku's.

"Wow that's great. I guess you won't be too out of your league then, huh?" Goku responded. "Can you shoot energy too then?"

"Yes." Seraphina responded. While Goku was perfectly fine with it, everyone else seemed in a bit of a shock. It made Seraphina nervous, for she felt as though she was ruining her status in some way by having this conversation. Not knowing what else to do to amend it, she did the only thing she could think of. "Well, I better get going. Thanks for the meal. If Valencia – I mean Hina, wants to keep staying with you, then she may. I have no right to question her decisions." Seraphina told them excusing herself.

Once outside, she wondered if she should have lied about it. Everyone got so quiet once she told them she could do those things. It made her feel like an outsider, which she had to admit she in all honesty was and is. Seraphina kept her eyes lowered as she walked. She felt lower than earth at the moment having lost what she thought was a place in their society. In one single motion, she had outcasted herself from them by admitting she could do the same things as them. She did not like being no body, having no connections, and no family. Master Mungo was kind, but he had his own family. Seraphina wondered how Valencia had lived in such a manner for so many years and still be so pleasant and happy.

"Hey Seraphina wait!" She turned to see Goten chasing after her. "I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard, that's all. I think it's really cool you know how to do those things too." He gave her a small smile, hoping she'd accept his apology.

"Are you sure? I do not want to intrude on anything I should not be." She told him, slightly sad. She did enjoy flying, but if it was a requirement to give it up to be allowed in this culture, she'd do it.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not wish to do anything I'm not allowed to do. I know I do not have the same blood as you, and that you are also a much kinder person than me, but I hope with hard work I may be able to gain a status here as someone." Seraphina bowed. She found herself most comfortable returning to her Obdulzich nature when uncertain.

"We don't care about blood, and you are a very kind person. You have the best manners I have ever seen." Goten told her honestly.

"But I would never tutor a person, like you have with me and economics. Nor would I have helped that guy you did two months ago. You truly have a kind heart." Seraphina explained. She had been taught manners, but her own heart was not as kind as his. She was not even sure she could become as kind even if she tried.

"So you're just not attracted to me?" Goten asked bluntly. Seraphina froze. "I mean, I've asked you a date several times and you've rejected me every time." He explained. "You say you aren't worthy of me, but you don't know very much about me, or I you."

Seraphina did not believe she was hurting him by rejecting his idea, in fact she thought she was helping him. If he 'dated' her, he would lose his status, but here he was, this time saying blood did not matter, it was ok she was not as kind, and asking if she was not attracted to him. While on Obdulz she had found others attractive, she had never been allowed to do anything because of the simple fact it was status-suicide. Here she stood now, in the mists of a tournament, fighting with herself over nothing that had to do with it. Seraphina inhaled deeply. She was a warrior and even though this situation was not the same as a battle one, she would still conduct herself as she was taught.

"No, I do find you attractive." She told him honestly.

"Ok, then after the tournament – no matter the outcome, will you go on a date with me?" He asked. "I'll even let you win, if we are against each other." He told her. After one year, he was finally on the verge of getting her to go on a simple date with him. She had avoided every thing he tried to do, ignored his hints, and even bluntly rejected his dates.

"No." She told him seriously. Goten's heart dropped. He decided he would not ask her again, for she obviously had made up her mind about him. Goten had been taught to respect a girl's feelings, even if they were not the same as his own. He knew he was not hiding his disappointment well. Seraphina did not move away however. "If we fight, you give it your best. " She locked eyes with him. Her blue ones stared unwavering into his dark ones.

"Alright." He could not help but sound bummed, for he didn't really care that much about the fight.

"And I have never gone to the movies before – so I would like to go there. Thank you." She did a quick bow, before turning and leaving. Goten was in shock, again. In her own way, she had agreed to a date and he knew it.

"YES!" He shouted to the world. "YES, YES, YES, YES!!"

"What are you yelling about?" Trunks asked, closing in on his excited friend.

"She said yes, after the tournament I have a date with her."

"Took you long enough, though I still can't believe you've been tutoring someone who knows how to fly and was also Hina's original owner." Trunks admitted.

"That is a bit ironic, though we wouldn't have known that if Hina hadn't ran to her earlier."

"Yeah"

"But I have a date!"

"I can't believe you get so excited about dating."

"Hey, maybe if you'd talk to a girl as much as you talked to that cat, you'd get a date too."

_Don't influence him, I like it that he talks to me!_ Hina meowed.

"Maybe if you had asked her right in the first place, you wouldn't have had to wait a year to go on a date with her."

"At least I have a date." Goten stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Oh, just you wait till we get in the ring together." Trunks told him.

_You boys are silly, Seraphina's the one that's going to win it all!_ Hina told the two bickering friends.


	6. Chapter 6 Confidence

**Ok, so this chapter was surpisingly harder to write... **

**Thank you to my favorite reader who definitly helped me come up with a few ideas just by commenting - Chimichanega. **

**Yay for xXkighttimeXx who commented as well. I'm very happy you like my chapters, sometimes I wonder whether nor not they come out right... I don't work with an outline, so the story can go anywhere pretty much... thus it's a bit hard to write at times. **

** Fight scenes will be coming up - I want your opinion - how do you like those described? - ignore the one in this chapter i don't think any more fights will happen like it - you probably will believe that too. **

**Any suggestions, commons, REVIEWS, please leave them - I always love hearing from you!!!**

* * *

* * *

Seraphina sat in the little room they had given her for the night. The next round was not to start till tomorrow. She stared at the wall thinking. This whole planet was strange to her. She had lived her life by doing what others said so that she could be considered someone, and now she found it that it did not work that way here, and she did not know what to do. Nearly every day for the past year she had done the same thing. It was not something great or as happy as Valencia seemed to make it, but it was a way of life, mainly because she lived while doing it. Seraphina felt disheartened as she thought of how content and happy Valencia seemed to be, compared to herself who was just sustained if that. She liked the dojo and the children, but she did not really interact with them much more than directed, because she was so use to following orders exactly. Every now and again, she took risks and ignored her 'place' here, and they all turned out alright, but it felt so strange to her. She had lived her entire life up to this point in a definition, by direction, under orders, and within her place as she had made it. Here, she could not even find a means to make a place, if there even was such a thing for her. This all confused her, and now as she was being drawn more into their world, she found herself saddened in her situation, unlike Valencia.

"Meow." Seraphina looked up to find Valencia walking into her room. _You look sad._

"What are you doing here?" She asked the young Princess.

"Meow." Valencia left. _The others are too busy to be bothered by me, so I went walking. _Seraphina watched as a large modem and other computer parts were pushed in by the little cat. _I found these, and decided to bring them along so I could talk with you._ Valencia mewed happy. Seraphina watched amazed as the princess bite the cord, plugged it in, and turned everything on. The computer booted up and Valencia played around on it awhile.

"Are you supposed to have that?" She asked as Valencia began typing. It took the Princess a moment to write out everything, and then she turned the screen towards Seraphina.

- I do not know, but I have it now. You act weird – I order you to stop it. What do you find wrong? –

"I am just finding it hard to break how I was taught, how I grew up." Seraphina told her.

-Alright, you had more relations on obdulz than I… and you are older. I do not want you sad. It is no fun. I know, we should play a game!-

"A game?" Seraphina questioned, wondering what type a game the princess, a cat would wish to play.

- yes, and I know the perfect toys to play it with. Though you will need to make them into a sphere form, otherwise they only do a few things. -

Valencia then left the computer and went to the door, mewing. Seraphina smiled. A fun game seemed like a better idea than sitting in the little room waiting for tomorrow. She got up slowly, thinking again. Valencia's mew cut her off. The princess was not about to let her back out. Seraphina laughed at Valencia who had always been ignored back on their home planet. She willingly followed the cat into the weight room.

"Weights. You want to play a game with 400 lb weights?" Seraphina asked with a grin. She knew most earthlings would find that impossible, and that it was a strange idea in itself. Valencia gave her a cat smile. She batted the weight towards her friend with impressive strength. It was thrown like a light disk. Seraphina caught it with ease chuckling at how weird others had to find the sight. The cat crouched down, ready to play. Seraphina threw the weight back. Valencia hit it, harder this time. The disk went flying towards the wall. Seraphina reacted fast, knowing if she missed it, the thing would break the wall and possibly hurt someone on the other side. She caught it barely in time.

"Maybe we should take this little game of yours outside." Seraphina told her.

_Ok, I like the outdoors better._ Valencia mewed back letting Seraphina lead.

The sun was shining brightly on the large grassy area they found. There was no one around them for they had walked away from the tournament grounds, off towards an undeveloped area. Valencia purred loudly with her paws making a clasping motion in the air.

_Make it into a ball!_ She kept doing it for awhile, until Seraphina remembered what she had typed. She pressed her hands together with the weight in between them. The disk condensed. She kept turning and smashing it until it was one third of Valencia's size and fairly spherical. Seraphina tossed it into the air a few times with one hand, it was not perfect but it would work.

"This is similar to their soccer, but they do not use 400lb balls." Seraphina informed the princess, grinning as she placed the misshaped ball on the ground. Valencia purred, awaiting the start of the game. This felt better to Seraphina than anything else, for she was relaxed with just the princess around and no strange things. The princess had ordered her to treat her as an equal, and Seraphina was happy knowing what she was supposed to do, and thus obliged.

It was a simple game of kicking, or batting for Valencia, back and forth. The two displaced aliens found comfort in the game. Valencia had someone who knew she was more than just a cat, and Seraphina had someone who understood where she was coming from. It gave them both conclusions to what they needed to do to not just live here, but thrive and be happy. Seraphina had to come to terms with the fact she was no longer a solider, and Valencia needed to be less content with her own situation. The ball dug divots into the grass as they played, but did neither of them any harm even though they hit it extremely hard. Seraphina noted that Valencia was growing excessively stronger. She had drastically changed over the past eleven months in power, but not only that, even in the last hour. The princess's own body was restoring itself to its original power. Seraphina had to question if the younger female would eventually gain the strength to change her own self back, if she wished too. Seraphina had to also wonder if Valencia would even think to do try to do it on her own, for she seemed much happier as a cat than she ever was as herself, mainly because the change of interaction. Valencia saw that Seraphina was once again at ease, compared to the disoriented state she was in earlier. She smiled at Seraphina's resistance to change and how she kept herself somewhat distant from others so that she would not have to battle with herself, the only person that no one could order her to fight. The two kept playing until they realized they were both starving and fairly bored with the simple game. The once gorgeous grassy field was now ripped up and dirt from their rough game. Both of them were dirty, Valencia more than Seraphina, and both tired.

"Master Mungo is supposed to take me out to eat tonight, so I need to go shower." Seraphina told Valencia who was sitting on her stomach while she laid in the dirt.

_Ok, I should head back as well._ Valencia mewed.

"These people, you really like them don't you?" Seraphina asked.

_Yes, a lot, especially Trunks._ Valencia meowed happily.

"Are they my equals or my betters?" Seraphina asked her.

_Equals, though I think you are a better fighter._ Valencia pawed her.

"Betters?" Seraphina guessed.

_No._ Valencia gave a slight hiss.

"Equals." Seraphina stated. Her voice showed no hint to her thoughts.

_Yep._ Valencia purred.

"Even with my mixed blood and no status… This planet is sure hard for me to understand, but I think I'm getting it. You seem to be having a better time with it, but then again, you were never truly apart of Obdulz society." Seraphina commented.

_Yes, even with my title I was nothing to them… Here, even as I cat, I mean so much more._ Valencia's mew was very content.

"Don't forget you're not supposed to be a cat though, princess… Just like I can't forget I am someone too, even if I'm status-less." Seraphina stroked Valencia's fur.

_I won't. I'm trying to find a way back. Capsule corp. has a bit science stuff in that area, somewhat. You do have a status, it's person, student, withdrawn girl._ Valencia informed her, though she would not be able to understand.

"Well, I really do need to go. Want a ride back?" Seraphina asked, grinning. Valencia hopped onto her shoulder and the two headed back to the tournament grounds.

* * *

Hina walked into the room. Trunks was at the desk. She looked at him. He was working on his project again. As quietly as she could she snuck by him. She did not want him to see her, for he would be upset and give her a bath which was awkward. As silently as possible she moved her paws, trying not to get dirt on their floor. The door to the bathroom was on the other side of him to her dismay. She kept her body low and head down. The smaller she was, the less likely they were to notice her, she had found. She was crawling across the floor careful about keeping it as clean as it was before she stepped on it.

She went up! Grabbed by the back of her neck, she could do nothing.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Trunks asked her. He sounded annoyed.

_Going to take a shower?_ She mewed, hoping he'd just let her go.

"I can't believe you. Run off for most of the day and come back covered in dirt. I should make Bra wash you." Trunks told her walking away from the shower.

_Yes, I like that idea. _She could swing her paws to make herself move a bit, but she could not get free.

"But then you'd just outsmart her. Now, as much as I love to say my sister is not as smart as my cat… It means I have to take care of you, doesn't it?" He didn't sound happy. He picked up a duffle bag with his other hand. Opening the bathroom door with his foot, he threw the bag in, went in, and then dug around in the bag. She could do nothing for he hadn't let go yet. Once he obtained what he wanted out, he tossed her in the tub and went to mess with the door. Hina hopped out of the tub, and snuck around him to the other side. Trunks turned back to the tub, and Hina attacked the door. She jumped up to unlatch the handle. There was something on it!

"Funny how children safety locks also work for you." He told her, once he realized she hadn't stayed where he put her. Hina backed herself into the corner. The moment she was old enough to not drown, her servants no longer helped her with baths. If someone saw her naked, it normally meant something she didn't like.

_I'll bite you._ She hissed. It was a fake gesture, for she would never bite him hard. He smirked. She did this every bath to protest it, which was why neither his mother nor sister did it. Hina could turn on the shower and get herself wet, but she could not actually wash herself, and unlike other cats she didn't lick herself either.

"Gotch ya." Trunks grabbed her by the back of the neck again.

_Awkward, it's awkward – I can shower by myself!_ She yowled in protest.

She kept her body down, letting him wash her head, back, and legs. Her ears were back the entire time. Trunks was careful as he could be. He moved quickly as he scrubbed her tail which was matted with dirt. She scrunched up more, not liking that either. She hated anyone touching chest, bottom, and between her back legs, at anytime. The one time he took her to the vet was a catastrophe because if it. The vet insisted inspecting her completely despite Trunks's warning. She had easily got away from all their employees. Trunks's words telling her she had to go through it made her unexpectedly angry, ending up with him on the ground from a strong bat from her. The vet visit was then cut short with Trunks decision that she was healthy enough since she had tossed him across the yard.

"If you don't like getting washed, you shouldn't get dirty." He sighed. Her ears were still back. Using the shower head he rinsed her off. As much as he was upset at her to begin with, he felt sorry for her. He knew before he caught her that she was on the way to get into the shower herself, but just water would not have been enough for the amount of dirt she was covered in. She did not move even when the water went off. He picked her up with a towel and opened the child proof door. "Maybe I can make some sort of cat washing machine for you. How about that?"

_Yes please. _She mewed hiding in the towel. He only dried her lightly before setting her and the towel down. She stayed under it as if she was embarrassed or shy because of it. Trunks went back to his project.

A knock came at the door.

"Trunks you there?" It was Bulma's voice.

"Yeah mom." Trunks answered as Bulma let herself in.

"We are going out to eat, come on." She told him.

"Alright." Trunks responded.

"I can't believe how messy you still are at your age, leaving towels on the floor." Bulma scolded. Trunks rolled his eyes, that wasn't his towel, it was Hina's.

The two left, leaving Hina alone, still under the towel. She rolled around in it trying to dry off her fur. Wet fur felt so awkward! Hina then dragged the towel back to the bathroom. She could not hang it up, but she could drape it over the tub edge. She scurried out of the room, not wanting the still child-proof door to shut.

"Mom I forgot something, I'll be right back."

"Hina." Trunks came back in. She dashed under the desk. "I'll bring back a box for you, alright?" He told her as he picked up items. Hina came out from under the desk.

"You forgive me?" He asked her, looking down at the small cat.

_Always._ She mewed.

* * *

Seraphina was dressed in the same uniform as yesterday. She stood against the wall, waiting for the drawing to start. Lots would decide the first match ups. The top sixteen fighters would enter eight matches, then those winners would pair up into four matches, until finally it would come down to one match and one winner. It was a simple set up and one she knew all too well. Seraphina inhaled in a meditating rhythm. Not everyone had arrived yet, so she still had to wait.

Goten walked in. He was dressed fairly casually. Seraphina put her head down and stared at the floor. He always greeted her when he saw her, but she generally would not say hello first. He was very carefree and kind like the princess. It was hard to think of him as her equal, though Valencia had stated it to be such. Seraphina looked up. He hadn't seen her yet.

_"We don't care about blood, and you are a very kind person. You have the best manners I have ever seen."_ It was Goten's words that rang through her head.

She looked him over. She had known him for about a year now, but it was only when he helped her for economics that one semester and then a business class the next. He would eat lunch with her once a month, after convincing her it was the best and only time they could get together, other than that she had visited his place a few times too. He was always really nice, but she had been so set on him not ruining his status by having any more of a relationship with her. She also had been still getting use to balancing everything and learning everything at the same time. With school, work, the dojo, lack of a social life, and homework, she had kept herself fairly busy, maybe too busy. He was looking about. Soon he'd see her and say hi first. Seraphina remembered what Valencia had typed, and their game. She smiled to herself.

"Hey Goten." She leaned forward off he wall and gave him her best smile, hoping it was what she was supposed to do.

"Oh!" The surprise in Goten's voice was not hidden. She giggled in her head at it. He was definitely thrown by her saying hello first. "Hey!" He gave her a large grin and walked promptly over. Silence over came the two instantly. Seraphina leaned back against the wall. Goten was facing her.

_'She said hi to me first, the only time she'll do that is if we were supposed to meet up and I locked eyes with her. I feel like I should still be apologizing for yesterday and how everyone had acted…'_ Goten thought. Seraphina had looked away from him. Her face was still facing him, but her eyes were looking to the left. She had said hello first, but yesterday she had pretty much ran away from them.

"Seraphina…" He started softly. Her eyes instantly jumped back to his. "About yesterday…"

"I really meant it about the movies… I'd like to go." Her voice was strong and her eyes did not dash away. Goten felt internally empowered by the statement. The uncertainty that had bothered him about her forgiveness of yesterday's actions was gone. He read it on her face and in her eyes. She liked him.

"Ditto…" He responded. Confusion completely clouded her face. She had no idea what he was talking about. Laughing to himself, Goten changed the subject. "Well the first matches are today…"

"You'll win yours." She told him confidently.

"Heh, yeah, as long as I don't go up against my dad… and then with some luck." Goten scratched his head very self conscious.

"Even if…" Seraphina's confidence was what amazed him. They had met because she went to stop a gang, and now after the tournament they would finally get to date. Goten grinned.

"Well, what about you? I hope you do well too." He switched subjects.

"I'll win them. I might not win them all, but I'll have at least one win, if not more." She stated it like it was written in stone.

"Wow, you really are different today –" At his words her brows wrinkled together. "Ah- not that it's a bad thing. You're more relaxed – it's good. I didn't mean anything by it!" Goten rambled realizing he might have just insulted her. She smirked, laughing at his antics.

"I was able to talk with a good friend of mine yesterday – or better said, they talked to me." She explained.

"Alright – time to draw lots for the matches – everyone listen up." A man called over the sixteen voices going on about them.

Seraphina quieted and Goten turned about. Lots were quickly drawn one right after another. Goku wished her luck and Trunks acknowledged her. She said hi to them both as well. She was on the other side of the rack as them, so she would not fight those three until the finals. Of the people she met yesterday, she would fight none of them in the first round, and surprisingly none of them would fight each other either.

The first matches went by quickly. Goten won the first one, a man named Di won the second, Trunks the third, and Goku the fourth. Uub with some confidence boosting shouts from Goku won the fifth, another unknown character Hoshi, the sixth, and Pan knocked out her competition for the seventh win. Her match was last.

In her mind, she went through the next set of match ups after she won this one. It would be Goten vs Di, Trunks vs Goku, Uub vs Hoshi, and Pan vs herself. She had to note Pan had an attitude, confidence, a loud mouth, and power to back it all up – however, Seraphina went on to think about the third match set up, because Pan was definitely not as strong as her, nor as experienced. Goten would fight Goku or Trunks, but with Goten's earlier words, Seraphina was forced to believe Goku would be his opponent. Then most likely it would be Uub verses herself, thus setting it up for the final match. She did know anything about Uub other than he was inexperienced and still a bit unconfident. She would have to use those two against him so it would be herself verses Goku. That was as far as Seraphina could see any predictions going, for in such a match with two unknowns, Goku who Pan had raved about with Goten's own backing, and herself who was the strongest warrior from Obdulz… anyone could win. Seraphina also knew in her heart, she clearly doubted it would be her.

Sighing, she brought herself back from her thoughts. Her opponent had just been announced, and they were about to start announcing her. She glanced over. The winners of the other fights were watching. Goten gave her a smile, she nodded. Could she make it to the finals, but more so, would her guesses on the matches end up true. This match definitely would not be the one to prove it wrong.

"Now Seraphina enters the ring. She has been fighting under Master Mungo for a year now, and has achieved the tenth degree of black belt under him." The announcer, an old balding man told the audience through the microphone. Seraphina saw her opponent had already been announced and was standing in the ring with her.

"To achieve such a feat in one year is impossible, I surly hope this girl is defeated just so our audience will see she is a fake." A woman, their marital art's expert spoke into her mic. They had the announcer, a sports announcer, and then a martial arts expert to common on each match.

"Well she doesn't seem to be bothered by the size of her opponent, lets see how she takes his hits." The sports announcer exclaimed with energy getting the crowd riled up.

"Ready, set, begin!"

He ran, she waited. He punched, she blocked, left block, right block, knee block. She could easily throw him out of the ring, but she needed to show just what one could learn under Master Mungo so that the dojo would not be closed down. Punch-block, punch-duck, punch-sidestep, punch-step back, kick-block, kick-jump, kick-duck, and head butt-duck. Those were the action-reaction of the fight. He assaulted her, she eluded him. She began to wonder if he could even do anything besides attack. He was sweating, she was completely fine. The crowd was loving it, his onslaught of attacks. The announcer was becoming tongue tied trying to keep up. The sports announcer was going nuts with the constant stream of action. What made her smile was the marital arts expert had to comment on how precise, efficient, and perfectly administered her moves were.

Seraphina figured seven minutes of his non-stop attacking was more than enough to show every move he had, since he continuously had repeated them all despite the obvious problem of none of them being effective in defeating her. She went on the offensive.

She punched, he went down.

The announcer counted. Seraphina was still limber and could have gone on for an hour like that, but it would have been pointless. He was the one tiring out, and he was the one repeating the ineffective moves, so she put him out of his misery and ended it.

"Winner by knock out – Seraphina! That ends the first matches. We will give our fighters until the afternoon when we will resume with the second set." The announcer shouted.

Seraphina walked off. Today seemed like it would be a very good day for her.


End file.
